


Religion in the Luthor-Danvers Family

by 42Forever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christian Character, F/F, Interfaith, Interfaith Family, Kara worships Rao, Kid Fic, Lena Luthor is a Christian, One Shot, One-Shots, Rao - Freeform, Religion, SuperCorp, canon compliant if you squint, christian - Freeform, other relevant characters and tags to be added, story begins pretty much a few years after S5's end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42Forever/pseuds/42Forever
Summary: Follow through these interconnected one-shots the lives of Lena and Kara Luthor-Danvers and their daughter Molly.These stories will tell the story of their lives while trying to be an interfaith family.Kara as you might have guessed worships Rao.However, for this story I'm also integrating a headcanon I've got and have been developing of Lena having grown up a Christian, giving up on it (especially due to the church she went to in question), and later finding her faith as a Christian again, this time on her own terms.And so they decide to raise Molly as both a Christian and a follower of Rao - making them an interfaith family, of sorts.Join me as we glimpse different moments in the life of this family as they interact and engage in and with religion, in various ways.The one-shots (at least I'm aiming for these to all be one-shots) will be in the same "universe," but will be separate, especially as I'll be jumping around in time some.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27





	1. And Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea suddenly came to me (like a eureka! moment) in the shower a little while ago, and ever since I've been frantically trying to get it written.
> 
> So - here it is!! The first one-shot/chapter 1 is going to be posted today! I'm theorising that these, especially once I *really* get in the rhythm of them, won't take long to get out and that I'll basically just post as they're ready and I feel good about them...but we'll see.   
> If I deviate from that idea, I'll certainly try to post about that here.
> 
> Do bear with me in this as I'm still pretty new to fanfic writing, but especially with this idea, I'm so excited for it and especially to share it!!
> 
> (At the same time, I have no sense or idea if there's even any interest in a story like this, but hey, as long as I have ideas I'll keep sharing - I think!)

Lena Luthor-Danvers was excited.

One might even say – she would – that she was too excited.

As she paced around the recently upgraded and recently moved-into Luthor-Danvers home her excitement festered, making room for a little, just a little bit, of nervousness.

Thankfully not too long later, her wife, Kara Luthor-Danvers (or Kara Zor-El as the case may be) flew in gracefully, stopping just inside the landing they had made sure to have in the building plans on the side of the house on the second floor.

(She had been out at a press conference, announcing Supergirl’s leave of absence from superhero duties.)

She came in and immediately noticed Lena’s state of nervous excitement.

Kara somewhat understood, as she herself was in a somewhat similar state.

Could you blame them? Today was their last check-in with Brainy at the birthing matrix before the planned – if everything went right – birth of their newborn daughter.

They were both definitely excited – that was certain.

But yes, they were both a bit nervous.

This was their _last_ check-in before the birth, and, well, _if_ anything were to go wrong before said birth – _next week!_ – than it would be now. Of course, they tried to keep their minds from even going there, but that was not exactly easy.

This was it.

Everything they had both been hoping for.

Their family would expand – two would become three.

Kara – whenever she wasn’t feeling too worried about the imminent birth – was over the moon. This was what she had wanted ever since she was a little kid. She had always dreamed, even on Krypton, of becoming a mother, having a kid to look after.

Even better though was that she had Lena by her side to go through this journey – together.

Lena was in a similar but different boat. She hadn’t _always_ wanted to be a mother, but pretty quickly after she and Kara became a couple, and certainly once they had gotten married, she had started to get the baby bug, of sorts.   
Kara helped fully convince her in the end though.

She would not be like other Luthors – in fact, she had time and time again proven herself.

She would be herself – Lena Luthor, now Lena Luthor-Danvers and she would be a great mother.

Most exciting for her though was that she was doing this together, together with her best friend, Kara – now her wife.

And so, as Kara came into the house, she went to her wife – her best friend.

“Hey –”

Lena was so lost in her thoughts and her pacing though that she hardly noticed Kara come in or approach and speak.

“Lee…”

Lena looked at Kara finally, worry firmly in her eyes.

“Lee, it’s going to be ok. Just think Brainy is working on the birthing matrix – it’s in safe hands. And really, even if – Rao help us – something does happen to her, we will be ok, and we will make it through because we have each other. No matter what.”

She paused and sighed.

“And I mean it when I say we’re in this together, Lee. I do.

You know partly when I say what I just said, I’m trying to convince myself too.

When you’re nervous about this – I am too.

When you’re excited about this – I am too.

We’re in this together, ok?”

Lena looked up at her again (she had mostly been looking away from Kara during her speech), and something shifted within her.

She looked to Kara with resolute eyes.

A small smile even formed at her lips.

“Thank you for that, love.

And thank you for coming back when you did. I probably would have dug a hole through the floor with all my pacing.” She gave a light laugh at that.

Kara smiled at that. She loved Lena’s laugh. Rao, she thought, she loved Lena – everything about her.

Then, they found themselves _both_ smiling.

Lena’s glistening eyes looked up into Kara’s as she said – “El Mayarah, right?”

“El Mayarah,” Kara agreed.

They left pretty shortly after that to go see Brainy at the birthing matrix that was hidden away in the DEO.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived back home, any worry they had had that day over the imminent birth had dissipated.

They were all smiles and laughter in fact.

Excitement had fully overtaken any other emotions they had.

As they calmed down from their high, from the appointment with Brainy that had gone so well, they remembered something he had said in passing –

_“Have you thought of a name for your progeny?”_

They had said that they hadn’t yet, and Brainy moved on.

But now, as they were back home, they both began to consider that notion further.

Her birth was only a week away now, after all.

Kara broke the ice first: “So, I don’t know about you, but I was thinking over what Brainy said about her name…and well…maybe we should talk about that?”

She had grown suddenly a little nervous.

This conversation was serious to her – the baby’s name and whatever other decisions they would be about to make together – they would be important and impactful, and, well, Kara just hoped they would make the right decisions.

Lena looked up at her – half in CEO mode and half in caring, loving, wife mode. She had grown better at that recently, having found it helpful – blending the two “modes.”

She looked up at Kara.

“Yes, love, we should.”

She had a few names in particular she wanted to put forward, names she had been thinking about for a bit.

And so, they sat on the couch and began to really talk.

Kara suggested a few names, though Lena kindly shot down most of them.

Lena pulled out her phone and was about to read off her list of names when a thought occurred to her.

“You know, darling, I could read this list of names I’ve been collecting for a bit, aloud to you, but really, a name you mentioned struck a chord with me.”

She put her phone down and looked to Kara – full of care, hope and attentiveness.

“How about Molly – like you suggested?”

Kara smiled widely at her.

“I love it, Lee. Why Molly though?”

“Well, I had an Irish version of the name in my note, and especially as you suggested it, well, we pretty much both had it on our minds in a way. I just think it would fit well and be great for her.

What do you think?”

“I love it, Lee!”

“Great! So, Molly Luthor-Danvers. I like the sound of that,” Lena said with a smile.

“Yeah! So…” Kara slowed again, nervously. Again, they hadn’t talked about some of these important things – they’d both been so busy lately – but now they would have the time and they would make time for her – for Molly.

“SodoyouwanttobeMamaorMommy?”

Lena laughed, but then softened. “Kara, darling, I’m sorry for laughing, but please slow down and enunciate.”

“So, do you want to be Mama or Mommy?” Kara said, slower, so Lena could actually understand her.

“Hmm… Did you have a suggestion for me, Kara?” Lena asked, as she saw Kara looking like she wanted to say something.

“Well, it’s your call and everything, but _I_ kind of wanted to be _Mommy_ …again, if that’s ok with you?”

Lena laughed lightly.

“Kara dear, it’s perfectly alright. Let’s just do it that way? You can be Mommy and I’ll be Mama.”

Seeing Lena look a little…uncomfortable though, Kara decided to still check-in again.

“Lena…are you ok?”

“Well…I guess I just think that we should also be open to basically being named by her – Molly…I suppose….”

Lena still seemed a bit…off-kilter, to Kara.

But Kara was ready to let it go for now.

Hopefully Lena would come to her with whatever it was, in her own time.

“Well…yeah…that makes sense. I think you’re right, Lena.”

However, as Kara made to get up, believing the conversation to be over, Lena started to speak.

“Kara…how would you feel…about giving Molly… _a religious upbringing_ …?”

It was only thanks to super-hearing that Kara even heard the end of Lena’s question, as Lena practically swallowed her words there.

Aside from how nervous she sounded, Kara recognised that this was very serious (and maybe even a little scary) for Lena, as silly as it may sound, partly because she hadn’t even used any pet names right now, which Lena loved to use toward Kara.

“What was that last part, love?” Kara using a pet name Lena frequently used for her, asked. She knew what Lena had said but was hoping she could get her to repeat it properly.

Lena didn’t say anything though. She gave a light shake of her head and began to move to get up from the couch.

Before she was fully up though Kara spoke up.

“You want Molly to have a religious upbringing?”

She was careful to use the language she’d heard from Lena, as she wasn’t fully sure what Lena meant, but she was hoping they would talk about it and she would figure it out.

Lena sat back down and sighed.

“Yeah.”

“Well…let’s talk about that…?”

Kara wanted to talk about it, but she was feeling rather uncertain about the whole affair. She knew this seemed important to Lena, but she wasn’t sure what Lena even fully meant by her comment…

Frankly, they didn’t really talk about religion.

Or at least not to each other.

Or at least not very much.

Lena had grown up as a Christian under Lillian’s watchful eye, then in her teenage years and certainly by the time she left the house she rejected it all. She had found it for several reasons…not to her liking and frankly by the “end” of her time as a Christian then, she had found it oppressive.

Over the years though, being on her own, and as the world and Christianity grew some, she began to find herself pulled back.

When she arrived in National City, she began a practice of looking for a church. A practice, for it wasn’t a sort of “choose one out of a book and there you go,” fait accompli.

National City was big and there were plenty of churches.

She would do research online, choose one, and come Sunday, she would slide in the back with her tinted glasses on, in the hope that no one would recognise her.

After having gone through this routine with many churches already, she slid into the pew one Sunday at the Church of the Liberation.

And, well, she’s been back every Sunday.

After her and Kara got close was when she began to push herself to truly, willingly, attend church _every_ Sunday.

Eventually she began to learn more of the congregation and the church and their theology.

To name _but a few_ things, she really appreciated that they were affirming of women and queer people and that said groups were allowed into any leadership position. And queer people could be married in their church. And, well, they tried to even stand up for other people and social justice issues. No – Lena though – to stand _together_ with other people and the various social justice issues that affected not only _them_ , but _everyone_. She even thought about how she had recently heard the Rector, Rev. Elena, talking about the importance of Jesus being relational, and that we must be in relationship with each other – that that is in effect, part of Christ’s mission.

Yes, especially now, Lena had found a home at the Church of the Liberation.

She had even talked to a few people, including the Rector about her attendance and even had asked a few theological queries of hers.

And again, as they seemed to be so often there, they accepted her.

The Rector, and even others, even understood her desire to keep her attendance discreet, but they were appreciative that Lena was attending their congregation.

She had tried to even get Kara to attend with her sometimes, thinking as well that that could be a way to let National City and the world know she was worshipping there. She didn’t think others _needed_ to know, but she knew the paparazzi and others would want to and believed that frankly it was only a matter of time before they found out anyway.

Though partly she did just want to have Kara there, there by her side as she learned and grew in her faith.

Though hard to convince, Kara, understanding finally how important it was to Lena, went with Lena to church last Christmas.

Though she tried to mostly keep quiet about her discomfort, Lena could tell Kara had gone begrudgingly.

At the same time, Lena, was not blind to Kara’s “sudden” interest, come early January, in her own religious upbringing, though.

Kara, she noticed, would always get up at sunrise to pray and pray again at sunset.

Kara would begin to be more mindful of using Rao’s name in light, frivolous, or otherwise meaningless ways (no more “Oh Rao”s during sex for example, much to Lena’s chagrin).

There were other things, too.

But most importantly what Lena noticed was how Kara’s mood had improved. She seemed even more upbeat than she used to be (Lena was still trying to figure out how that was even possible, really).

Lena didn’t think about it too much, but she did have the passing thought sometimes that if Kara’s improved mood had to do with her involving herself further in religion, then, well, Lena was happy for her.

But again, they didn’t _talk_ about religion. Not to each other. Not really.

Kara for her part, had been struggling.

Frankly she had been struggling ever since arriving on Earth.

She had gotten here and had been taught the importance of being normal and fitting in.

She had gotten here and shoved down and away her past.

She had gotten here and pushed aside memories of Krypton and her birth parents, and well, _home_.

She had gotten here and found that she could only “safely” (whatever _that_ meant) remember Krypton, bring it back, so to speak, even worship Rao as she had done and been taught oh so many times growing up to do, even that – all of these, these remnants, what she had of her home world – all had to be left off and only let in when _they_ said it was ok. They generally referred to the Danvers, but even Clark was like that some, too. And it really, really, really, frustrated her.

It had and it still did.

She had continued abiding by such principles for most of her life, really until pretty recently.

She continued in such mode as she went through the ups and downs of life. Going from the highs and lows of her life, she continued neglecting her past and her faith.

And then Lena came into her life.

It had started simply enough, that fateful day as Kara interviewed her with her cousin, but pretty quickly they had grown close. They dated and of course now were married.

She first noticed Lena slipping out early one Sunday morning about a month after they had moved in together.

When she had returned Kara had gently asked where she had been.

“Church,” Lena replied.

“Ok,” Kara returned.

And they left it at that.

Every Sunday, Lena would leave and then come back.

Kara wouldn’t worry, and if she did, she would just remind herself what Lena had said, “Church.” She was going to church – nothing wrong with that.

And then come Christmastime, Lena asked Kara if she would come with her to church for Christmas Day.

Kara was shocked, really. The thought hadn’t occurred to her that Lena would want her to join her at church. For, she thought, _she_ wasn’t a Christian.

But nevertheless, Lena insisted, and she could see at least to an extent how much it seemed to mean to her. And so, she went with her.

That Christmas, they went to church _together_.

And she could see how much it meant to Lena, but sadly what ended up happening for most of the service for Kara, was that she yearned.

She yearned for home and Krypton and following Rao and His ways. She yearned to forget normal, at least a little bit, and to embrace her Kryptonian self, embrace Kara _Zor-El._ She yearned to say the prayers and the chants and the hymns. She yearned to be more at one with herself as she would work to be more at one with Rao.

Frankly, she yearned to be free. Well, to _feel_ more free at least.

At the same time, she didn’t want to complain too much, really, she had a pretty good life. A life with a wife, family, friends. All supportive, really, she thought. But would they be supportive of her being religious? Especially when her religion was that of some far-off, now-gone, alien planet?

She didn’t know.

And that fear, that unknown – that scared and worried her.

And so, she shoved it down deep and continued leading her life – “as normal.”

Kara and Lena sat there in that moment, frankly uncertain as to how to proceed.

_They didn’t talk about religion._

Lena sighed and then finally, treading carefully, broke the ice.

“Kara, listen, I don’t know your thoughts on this, but as I think you _might_ know (she swallowed there – she really didn’t like that they didn’t talk about this stuff), I’ve been regularly attending church for a while now. And, well, yes, I would like Molly to be raised as a Christian, for her to have an understanding of what it can mean to be one. Especially so that when she’s older she can make an informed decision on whether or how religion will be part of or continue to be part of her identity.

So, yes, I would like Molly to _at least_ be raised as a Christian.

Obviously, I would do most of the ‘heavy lifting,’ in regard to that, but hopefully we’ll be able to find ways you can help, too.”

She stopped, pausing to catch her breath and take in Kara’s reaction.

As she looked to Kara she could see, well, it looked like Kara was floored.

Lena, in turn became excited and hopeful. She didn’t know where the rest of the conversation was going but she knew they wouldn’t be able to continue not talking about religion any longer.

Kara sat there for a while. She sat there, still silent.

Finally, Lena prompted her, “Love, I know we never talk about this, but frankly I think it’s past time we did and especially with Molly’s arrival –”

Kara finally spoke, cutting Lena off – “What did you mean – you said that you would like Molly to be raised ‘at least’ as a Christian?”

Lena looked at her firmly for a second, she got a little frustrated in that moment. Surely Kara knew what she meant. Kara was religious, too, in her own way – Kara knew that! Though, she thought maybe Kara just didn’t realise that Lena knew that about her.

Or maybe, she thought, maybe Kara simply just _didn’t want_ to share that part of herself with their soon-to-be-born daughter.

Lena laughed that thought off – of course Kara would want to share with their _kid_ , her past and her faith…right?

Lena’s gaze softened, and she began to speak once more.

“Kar, love, I’m sorry if you were trying to hide it, but I know you’ve been praying and worshipping and such lately, too.”

As she saw Kara’s eyes grow slightly, she paused but not too long…

“When I said that, I was just thinking that maybe _you_ might want to share some of _your_ religious upbringing and your faith with Molly, too.

Obviously only if you want to.”

As Kara sat there, uncharacteristically silent for what was at least the second time that evening, Lena watched her and grew a little nervous.

“As I say, if you want.

It’s just a thought.

The main thing, I guess is that I know I want her to grow up Christian.

But again, only if that’s ok with you, really.

We’re in this together, right?” Lena went on while messing with her fingers, interlocking them and fiddling with them.

Finally, after one could practically see the smoke coming from her ears from all the gears turning in her mind, Kara spoke.

“I love you, Lee. I love you so much.” She said this as she reached over to give her love a hug.

After the tender, loving embrace, they separated, and Kara spoke again.

“Lee, thank you.

Thank you for bringing up this topic.

I’m sorry, too.

We really should have been more open and have been talking about this sooner, but we haven’t and that’s well, _at least partly_ (she swallowed that part not really wanting to lay _any_ blame on Lena), on me.”

She paused briefly.

“Really, I’m glad that you noticed my interest in my religion.

You know actually, backing up a second – I’m just glad you’ve found it to be helpful for you. I mean, I’ve found mine really helpful, but I’ve understood over the years that it’s not for everyone. I mean everyone on Krypton was to some degree religious, but I mean, we’re not on Krypton, so –”

“Kar, you’re rambling.

It’s ok. I think I get it. Especially some of what you’re saying.

And really, part of what I’m hoping for changes from this conversation is that we _do_ talk about these things, so this isn’t the last conversation we have this topic. So, don’t worry about getting it all out right now.

But I do appreciate you trying – and I am interested and want to hear and know about it – remember, I _care_ about you.

And that _includes_ your faith.”

Kara took a deep breath before responding.

“Right.

Yeah, we _should_ talk about this more, including going forward…and yeah, including with Molly…

And yeah, I think it’s certainly fine by me to raise Molly as a Christian –” and as a hopeful smile began to spread upon her lips, she continued, “– as long as I get to raise her…as a follower of Rao!”

She finished practically triumphantly.

It was a little odd to her, though – on Krypton everyone worshipped Rao and followed Rao, so there wasn’t all the language about the “religion” as there was here on Earth. Even the notion of it being a “religion,” felt odd, to her. It made sense on a world where there was a diversity of religions, like Earth, but…well, that just wasn’t how Kara grew up. Not that she didn’t like, appreciate or care for the religious diversity on Earth at the same time.

She knew Lena would be fine and supportive of the notion of raising Molly that way – she had alluded as much to that earlier. It just made Kara happy to phrase it that way, kind of having fun with it – this conversation was being a little too serious for Kara’s liking, really.

Lena smiled up at her at that. She reached over, resting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Of course, love.”

They held each other’s gaze at that, smiling dorkily and yet so full of love.

“So, to recap our conversation on this that we’ve _finally_ had…” Kara began.

Lena threw back her head and gave a full, free laugh. Kara shared in it too, a little.

Lena was just so glad, and really Kara was as well, that they had, finally, had this conversation – no, _begun_ this conversation.

“…we’re going to raise Molly as both a Christian and a follower of Rao –”

“– And” Lena continued the sentence, “we’re going to _both_ make an effort to share and talk about religion between us and its importance to both of us.”

“Right,” Kara returned with a smile.

Lena, her gaze full of adoration, looked at Kara, and said, “El Mayarah, right?”

Kara looked back at her full of pride and her own adoration – “Right, El Mayarah.”

They talked a little bit further that evening, though that conversation was basically finished for right then.

They both knew, after that conversation, that they had work ahead of them. They didn’t know exactly what it would look like, but they were determined to engage in it. Not only for their own sakes, which was important in and of itself, but for the sake of Molly.


	2. Talking to Others and Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena continue conversations from Chapter 1, while Kara talks to Alex and which leads to further conversations including with Lena later.
> 
> (Sorry I'm trying to write a Good Summary (TM) but...I think I failed... lol)
> 
> Please read the chapter notes for more background and my thoughts on the story and this chapter specifically!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to post this chapter yesterday, but then time got away from me.
> 
> As I alluded to at the end of the first chapter, this chapter will be a bit of a variation on what the story generally will be. In a way I didn't want to write this, or include it as the second chapter, but at the same time I kind of wanted to, to both get it out of the way and to share it for the purpose of more setup of my version of the characters. 
> 
> Generally speaking, my idea for this (from Chapter 3 that I've already got mostly written onward), is that it will show key moments and aspects of the family (Lena, Kara, and Molly) in their exploration of their religion and especially how they interact with others in regard to their faiths. 
> 
> So, this chapter will serve as further background and exposition of sorts - an extended prelude - before Molly is even born. 
> 
> If there are any Alex fans out there, sorry, I know this chapter for example doesn't paint her in the best light, but my idea is that there might be some growth from her over time. (How much and in what ways? Well, we'll see.)

_A FEW DAYS AFTER “AND BABY MAKES THREE”_

Kara was startled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

“Alex!”

She was excited for this evening – it was time for a long-overdue Sisters’ Night!

Lena was at the office working on a bunch of things, plus she had several business calls with investors in Beijing that evening.

Not, Kara thought, that Lena _couldn’t_ be at Sisters’ Night, but, at the same time, she valued her time with just her and Alex, too.

She welcomed Alex in as they exchanged pleasantries, and of course Kara’s eyes went wide when she saw the Chinese food her sister had brought for their evening as well.

They set the food aside and began to settle in for the evening.

Before they got too far along into their evening though, Kara suddenly remembered something.

Lena, earlier that day, had reminded Kara not to get too caught up with Alex and forget about her evening prayers at sunset.

They had already been trying to be more open in discussing their religious lives and thoughts and feelings in regard to their faiths.

They had had a few good conversations already over the past few days, trying to just be open and caring and just listening to each other talk about what they had been doing as of late to engage religiously, and what it meant to them.

Kara had, in that, impressed upon Lena the importance of prayers at sunrise and sunset to her. She had talked at great length to Lena about the value, as it had been impressed upon her at a young age, of their importance, in Kryptonian society to each Kryptonian, and in connecting each Kryptonian to each other and then to Rao.

And so, as she was sitting there with Alex, all of that came quickly back to her.

She gulped as she considered how she was going to proceed with Alex.

Part of her wanted to continue as she would have before having had the conversation with Lena the other day, just shoving it aside, not talking to Alex about it, and so forth.

“It” being the simple, all-encompassing word for her thoughts and feelings and emotions about her faith.

But she _had_ had that conversation with Lena the other night, and something _had_ shifted within her, and so…

“Alex?”

Alex stopped talking (Kara hadn’t even realised until after she’d spoken that Alex had been in the middle of an anecdote from earlier that day between her, Kelly, and their dog) and looked at her a little funnily.

Kara took a couple deep breaths.

“Kara, what’s up? Something more important than Kelly and Bruno?”

Kara frowned.

“Well…sort of.”

“Well, spit it out!”

“Um, yeah…well…” Kara began, “I guess first off, would you mind if we took…umm…a break at…” she looked down at her phone at her weather widget, “…5:45? For a bit? I’ve just got…umm…something I’ve got to do…”

“Kara, of course, that’s fine, we can take a break and sure, I guess it can be at 5:45.

But seriously, what’s up? Talk to me – it’s Sisters’ Night, after all!”

“Ummm…well, Lena and I had a conversation the other night –”

“Oh no! Don’t tell me you’re breaking up!? Kara, you’ve got a baby on the way together!”

Kara sighed and put her head in her hands.

“Alex, I know that! Just – stop interrupting, please!”

“Okay.” Alex was finally starting to clue into the importance of this conversation for her younger sister.

Kara looked back up, “So, Lena and I are both religious…

We both knew that about each other even though we never talk about it, and so, well, the other night, we talked about it.

And we’ve been trying to talk about that more and more to each other.

But I guess I bring this up at all for two reasons, specifically.

One, that’s why I want to take a break at that time – I need to do evening prayers at sunset.

And then the other reason is because, well, you don’t _have_ to know, but you’ll be her aunt, and you’d find out soon enough anyway – we’re planning on raising Molly as both a Christian and as a worshipper of Rao.”

As she finished letting all that out, she took a deep breath and let her eyes briefly drift upward to the ceiling before coming back down to see Alex’s reaction.

Alex was left gobsmacked, and it showed on her face.

Kara, seeing that, felt the relief she was feeling leave her for fear and worry.

Alex’s face then shifted to sport a stern look.

“Is this a joke?

Did Lena put you up to this?

Did Lena force you to raise Molly like this?

I mean, you’ve never even been religious??”

But before she could continue, Kara angrily started, “Alex, for the love of…” she stopped deciding not to use Rao’s name right then, instead.

“Alex. Please. Just _stop_ , listen to me, and trust me.

This is my kid. My kid _along with_ Lena’s.

We both have been engaging ourselves in our religions more and more especially recently. Lena’s been going to church and I’ve been worshipping Rao at home.

We _both_ decided to raise Molly _together_ bringing in _both_ our religious backgrounds.

Ok?

So, can you please stop turning this into a hating-Lena thing? I _hate_ it when you do that. She’s my wife – and has been for a bit.

I know you still look for ways not to trust her at every turn, even after all these years, even after so many times of her proving herself.”

She sighed.

“Just try not to turn this into anything more than what it is.

 _I_ wanted to tell you this, because _I_ trust you. Trust me in return, Alex, please.”

Alex shifted uncomfortably after Kara’s speech.

She wasn’t sure what to say. She so trusted, or _wanted_ to trust Kara, but especially with something like this – she just didn’t understand.

She thought, somewhat sadly, though that it was true, that yeah, she was constantly on the lookout for reason not to trust Lena and lump her in with the rest of the Luthors, even now, even now after they were sisters-in-law.

She wasn’t religious herself, never had been, and _especially_ being gay and having been out for some time now, she just, she found herself skeptical of religions as a whole, including Christianity.

And really, that was part of it to her – I mean, she thought, aren’t both Kara and Lena queer? How can they be religious or going to church?

But really, just in general, the idea didn’t sit well, with her. Worshipping some God in the sky that you couldn’t see or really talk to or anything? Like what the fuck? _Why_ would you do that?

It just made no sense to her.

“Sure Kara, I mean, I trust you…

So…Wizard of Oz?”

Kara did catch Alex trying to change the subject, and trying to suggest her favourite movie no less, she probably thought she was being sneaky, Kara thought.

But Kara noticed.

It worried her a little, but she _was_ trusting of Alex, and so she let it slide.

For now, at least, she thought.

She just _hoped_ , and frankly, she thought what more could she do, that everything would work out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night had continued…ok, for the two sisters.

They had nevertheless paused at 5:45 for Kara to do her evening prayers. The atmosphere was tense, but nevertheless, Alex didn’t complain too much.

Kara quietly went to the study, did her prayers, and came back.

Throughout the night though, Alex was a little cold and her smiles were tight-lipped.

Kara was still frustrated, but _trying_ to remain hopeful and, well, to just focus on the movies they were watching.

It was late when Lena came back to the house.

She got in and was met with the sight of her wife, sleeping away on the couch, while Alex was frigidly sitting in front of the couch, all while the fifth or sixth movie, oh or maybe fourth movie still played on the screen. (Even Alex had lost count.)

Lena quietly but warmly whispered to Alex from the doorway, “Hello, Alex!”

Alex was feeling quite tired but got up and started to move towards the kitchen.

Lena approached Kara and left a kiss on her brow and whispered a little to her in her ear.

She then moved to the kitchen to get something to drink for herself, as well.

Once there, Alex sprung.

“Ok, so what the heck Luthor? You’re forcing Kara to raise my niece as a Christian?

And you’re Christian, too? Since when??”

Lena sighed heavily.

She wasn’t expecting this conversation.

She supposed she might have. It was a possibility that Kara would talk to Alex about this stuff that they had just been talking about, but…

Well, she just didn’t expect it.

Her and Kara had been talking about this, and sure she did suppose, Alex would have found out eventually being Molly’s aunt, but in this way? She was left a little frustrated.

That was on top of any frustration that she had in _direct_ response to what Alex was saying _to her_.

“Alex, I know you hate me. You say it in practically every look you’ve ever given me. But seriously, we should be in this _together_. You’re right that Molly will be your niece so act like her aunt, be a good aunt, and trust _us_ , her parents on the important things, ok?

I don’t know exactly how your conversation about this with Kara went, but I’m assuming she at least tried to talk to you about how we’ve been talking more _together_ about our faiths, and that we _jointly_ agreed to raise Molly in a manner bringing both our faiths together.

Just trust _us_ , Alex. You don’t even have to trust, _me_. Just trust _us_.

Your sister-in-law _and_ your sister.

For your niece’s sake.”

Alex shook her head but then looked up at Lena.

“I guess.

It’s just hard. I just don’t get it.”

“I’m sure it is, Alex. As I say, trust _us_.”

Alex shook her head once more and began to head to the door.

“I’ll just let myself out.

Tell Kara thanks for the time together.”

She then whispered, so quietly only super-hearing would be able to pick it up, “Sorry for being a bitch, Kara.”

She then exited the house quietly.

Kara wasn’t really awake, but she would remember come morning, hearing Alex’s voice saying those words to her.

Lena went to bed not too long after Alex left. She hoped Kara would awake enough to bring herself to bed, though at the same time she was frankly a little frustrated with her.

There would definitely be another conversation to be had come morning between them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara did eventually, later in the night, get off the couch and find her way to her and Lena’s bed.

Come morning, as she started to wake, she not only started to remember what had happened last night, but also simply drew comfort from feeling Lena’s form draped over her.

She started to shift a little as she sat there, starting to wake up.

As she did so, Lena moved away from her, turning away and laying there on her side.

Kara did the same, in turn.

She turned and thought.

She knew Lena’s moving away from her just then didn’t necessarily mean much, but it worried her.

She had fallen asleep pretty quickly last night, as best she could recall. And she knew Alex was gone when she had gotten up to go to bed, but that was pretty late, and Lena even was already in bed. She also knew that Alex had whispered an apology to her…before leaving? She thought it may have been shortly before Alex left, but couldn’t be sure.

She sighed.

She turned and looked to Lena’s back.

“Lena…I’ll let you sleep, but are you awake?”

“Yes, Kara, I’m awake,” she responded still a little sleepily.

“I’ll put on some coffee and then can we talk?”

Lena sighed.

“Yeah…”

Kara got up and went to the kitchen. She put on the coffee, making sure to make plenty for Lena and a little bit for herself (she mostly drank it these days out of habit more than anything else).

She sat there after prepping a cup of black coffee for Lena and a cup with cream and sugar for herself, waiting for Lena’s eventual arrival to the kitchen.

Eventually Lena came in, making a beeline for the mug Kara had readied for her.

She sat down on a stool opposite Kara.

“What did you want to talk about Kara?” Lena questioned after a few sips.

Kara _felt_ something was off. She could just _feel_ it. Not only had Lena turned away from her in bed, but Lena had – twice now – not referred to her using pet names.

Kara sighed softly.

“Lee, I’m sorry, I’d just like to _start_ with that. I’m not sure, not yet, what I did, but I’m sorry. And I’ll say it again once I know.

What I do know is just that I had Sisters’ Night with Alex, _which was actually a little tense_ ,” she mumbled that last bit, “but I fell asleep on the second or third movie, and then I got up much later to go to bed. Oh, and when Alex was leaving? At least I think that’s when it was, I, thanks to super-hearing heard Alex apologise to me.

But then this morning, you turned away from me in bed – which I know, doesn’t necessarily mean anything – but, I think it does, and you haven’t used any pet names for me this morning and I-I don’t know…!  
  
Did something happen?

Did something happen between you and Alex while I was asleep?”

Lena (carefully) slammed down her coffee mug, startling Kara slightly.

“BINGO, Kara! That’s at least a part of it.

I don’t understand how you don’t get it.

You spend the evening with Alex and you practically air our dirty laundry to her!”

Kara sputters and makes to say something, but Lena continues.

“So, then, I come back – you’re asleep and Alex is awake – and Alex goes to the kitchen to, as I quickly realise, to grill me. To grill me, _Kara_ , over _our_ decisions over how to raise _our_ child.

That angers me in and of itself, but you know what angers me more, is what else became obvious in that moment – that _you_ had spilled the beans to _her_ , about again, _our_ plans for raising Molly.

Like, what the heck, Kara?  
  
I don’t know…” she paused and sighed, “I just feel so often that we’re so in sync and together on things, this just really threw me and frustrates me.

I didn’t realise we were going to talk to others about these things yet.

I mean, fuck, Kara, we _just started_ talking about them to _each other_!!”

She sighed again and took another sip of the coffee she hadn’t touched since beginning her speech.

She looked up at Kara. Though she had been looking at her while talking, she had been so worked up she hadn’t really paid attention to her expression.

Kara sat there with a mix of emotions washing over her face. Mostly a mix of shock and sadness with a little frustration of her own.

“Oh.”

Lena laughs at Kara’s initial response to her.

“That’s what you got for me, eh? ‘Oh’?”

“Well, let me continue, Lena!” Kara continues taking on an angry tone of her own.

“Oh, yes, tell me what more you have to say for yourself!”

Kara sighs loudly and angrily.

“Look, Lena, I’m sorry. Like I said, once I knew what was up, I would say it again, and so I’m sorry. I am.

I guess…yeah, I guess I didn’t think it through. I just trust Alex so much –”

“More than you should…” Lena grumbled.

“Sure, you’re probably right.

But, nevertheless, I certainly did and well, do. I know I trust her more than _either_ _of_ _you_ even trust each other.

Heck, you probably trust _Kelly_ more than you trust Alex! Do you know how much that fact, as reasoned as it is in a way, frustrates me?

So, yeah, I talked to her some about what we’ve been talking about with regard to our religions.

But as I told _her_ , I was telling her that not only because of my evening prayers that were going to interrupt Sisters’ Night, but because she’s going to be Molly’s aunt and I felt like she deserved to know about this and how we’re raising her…she was going to find out anyway at some point.

_Frankly, we should all be on better terms with each other when we’re going to bringing a child into the world so soon_ …” she trailed off as she practically mumbled the last part.

“Again, Lena, I’m sorry.

I should have at least talked to you first before talking to Alex about that, and yeah, maybe I didn’t need to talk to Alex about this stuff at all, yet.

I’m sorry.”

Lena looked up at her, and maybe it was just the coffee she’d almost finished at this point, but something shifted in her.

She sighed.

“Thanks, Kar… I-I’m sorry too.

I guess, partly it’d just been a long night at the office and though I knew Alex might still be over when I got home, well, I didn’t expect the Spanish Inquisition or whatever from her.”

“Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!” Kara said, while trying to supress her laughter at her own joke.

“Huh? Oh. Yeah…very funny…”

“Sorry, Lee, I couldn’t help it.

I do think I kinda get it, though. I’m sorry that Alex did that and frankly, even I, do wish that she would just _chill_ quite often.

_Especially around you_ ,” she finished in a loving whisper.

“She’s so much better with Kelly around” they both said simultaneously – which promptly made them both break into laughter.

“You know,” Kara said with a bright smile lighting up her face, “no matter what Alex says, I am just so happy to have you, Lee…that you’ll have me.”

Lena wasn’t sure what to say right then…she was just so smitten. She just smiled back at her and then, they again had the same idea, and they _both_ reached over across the island and kissed the other.

As they separated, Kara spoke, “Again, I’m sorry Lee. I really will try to communicate more with you, including before talking to others about our private conversations.”

“Kara, love, it’s ok.

Thank you for saying that you’ll do that next time, but you certainly don’t need to keep apologising.

And really, it’s not like you need to ask my permission every time you want to talk to someone even about stuff we’ve talked about. It just, I don’t know, this threw me for a loop, since even just between us we really only _just_ started talking and being more open in talking about this, and especially, for me, with how important it is, as I say it just surprised me.

But it’s ok.”

“So, we’re good, Lee?”

“We’re definitely good, darling.”

From there they had a relaxing morning, whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears, and eventually moving to the bedroom for a different type of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for following me in exploring this idea and such!!
> 
> I'm still just so excited to write these ideas out and share them with the world. 
> 
> I should have the next one up within a day or two. Molly *will* be in it!
> 
> Please feel free to kudo or comment your thoughts!!


	3. Prayer Part 1: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter!
> 
> \- We meet Molly! (woohoo!)
> 
> \- Lena introduces (mealtime) prayer/praying to God to Molly
> 
> \- We learn more just generally about life 5 years on from the previous two chapters - for example some of the household rules for Molly
> 
> \- Sam helps Lena (yes, Sam!!!!)
> 
> \- Also, Big Belly Burger makes an appearance lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! Sorry for the wait! Lots has been happening for me, and lots happens in this chapter and the next, and I wanted to get them *right*. 
> 
> I am posting right now two chapters together. I actually was going to post it as one, but really I don’t want my chapters to go on too long, but the story I was telling in this part wasn’t done. So, I split it in two! But yeah, they’re both “Prayer Part 1” and take place while Molly is 5.
> 
> Also, as is alluded to by “Prayer Part 1,” these two are just the first in multiple chapters/one-shots/whatevers about prayer, within this family.
> 
> A few notes about this chapter:
> 
> \- Especially at home, Molly calls Kara Yeyu, the Kryptonian word for mother. I forgot to establish it earlier. Oops! But it’s in there now.  
> As established previously, Lena is called Mama by Molly.
> 
> \- There is a lot, *a lot * of Kryptonian in this chapter and even more in the next (and perhaps that will be a trend - not sure yet!). All of the Kryptonian is either pulled from Doyle's at kryptonian.info or directly inspired by there. (I did make up some words, and create some words with different endings in this).
> 
> \- I brought in Sam because Sam is the best - fight me if you must on this lol
> 
> \- When Molly talks, especially as she is five, she sometimes struggles. Especially during her prayer at lunch in this chapter, I tried to denote that by breaking up words with hyphens and contractions to try to more closely show how she actually said those things.  
> She also (to me) speaks with a bit of a thick Kryptonian accent, especially with Kryptonian words, but also just in general.
> 
> \- Also, though I really tried not to have Lena sound to out of character in the way she talks, if she does sound that way to you, I would just chalk it up to having been with Kara for years! lol
> 
> \- I make reference near the end of Ch. 3 that “as Lena’s church proclaimed, ‘Unity in Diversity,’ …” That is directly pulled from the “Enduring Principles” from the Church/denomination I belong to.
> 
> In case I haven’t said it yet/before, Lena’s church - The Church of the Liberation - will be a blend of various Christian denominations, traditions, and their beliefs. Partly it will be pulled from the church I grew up in and still attend, partly from a different church I also now attend, and partly some other things thrown in for good measure, too. We’ll be exploring Lena’s church more within later chapters!
> 
> Sorry for so many notes! I’ve got a few more, but I’ll put them on the next chapter.  
> Hopefully the length of the chapter/s will make up for the amount of notes! lol

_MOLLY LUTHOR-DANVERS, AGE 5_

Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers got up from their bed and they both were excited, for today was going to be _the_ day.

To be precise, today was going to be the day they – successfully, that was the key – introduce Molly to, well, to prayer.

They were hoping that having recently turned 5 that she would be able to handle and grasp the concepts and such.

They recognised that in so many ways they really were asking so much of their Little Star or Ehl Kir – as Kara liked to call her – or as most people simply called her – Molly.

They recognised that, and so they would try not to push too much or too hard, but nevertheless there _were_ things they asked of her, including things they knew, and even some she herself was starting to recognise, were not “normal,” or things that other kids were not being asked of by their parents.

_For example…_

_“No powers in the house”_ (Though later amended to be, “No powers in the house unless okayed by parents – and no powers outside.”)

_“Don’t talk about Yeyu being Supergirl”_ \- that one was a hard one for Molly’s young mind to comprehend, but she tried

_“No Kryptonian, talk of Krypton or being alien – outside”_ \- that was also hard for Molly to understand especially when they used big words like “Kryptonian,” but they tried to give examples, like Yeyu, Ynugh, Uzheiu, and Khehthgr words they already used among themselves and family.

But Molly was a big girl now. That was certainly _her_ new refrain to anyone she saw.

And her Mums agreed, and so, though they had tried unsuccessfully in the past, they felt like today was a good opportunity to try to re-introduce the concept of prayer for Molly.

Mostly the trouble in the past had been with her attention span, and though they recognised that she was still only five, they had noticed improvement in that.

And so, they were determined that today they were going to start the process, for it was going to be a _process_ , of, well, implementing more _rules_ for Molly, rules about abiding by practices of prayer that they were going to be establishing for her, for them to _all_ abide by.

They had talked a bit the two of them, last night, of their plan.

Today was basically going to be Lena especially, teaching Molly about mealtime prayers and their importance and beginning to implement them through that day.

Tonight, Kara was going to introduce Molly to the concept of praying to Rao and talking to her about prayer at sunrise and sunset. Even highlighting the importance of the _discipline_ of getting up at sunrise and such.

And tomorrow Molly would – the plan was – get up and engage in morning prayers with Kara as well as evening prayers.

They also talked to each other about how what they wanted to impress upon Molly, especially at this stage, was the importance of the _practice_ and the _discipline_.

These were things that you would just _do_ – just like Mama and Yeyu.

A deeper theological understanding of such practices, including in regard to their importance could come later, they agreed.

And so, the couple got out of bed together, heading to the kitchen to prep their coffee.

Kara had a mugful and then pretty soon would be heading to the study for prayer at sunrise.

Later, Lena got Molly up, before she would need to head in to work.

Most days, especially now years after Molly’s birth, Lena would go into L-Corp (trying not to go too early and not to stay too late), while Kara would typically stay home. As senior editor at CatCo these days Kara had a pretty flexible schedule, and she would generally not work a full week, and days that she would work would be spent working at home.

Though Molly was five now, she was still pretty young, and they didn’t like leaving her with anyone else like a sitter. Occasionally, they would leave her with close friends or family, but especially with her developing powers, well, they were trying to be careful, and didn’t even go turn to friends or family often for that.

Lena decided today, though she would typically really need to get going by now, she would stop and have breakfast together with her little bug (and her wife, too).

They had already planned that Molly and Kara would bring Lena lunch and that they would all eat together there at L-Corp. There, Lena would try to re-affirm the ideas that she was planning on introducing this morning for Molly.

As Lena brought Molly out from her room and they walked together to the kitchen, Kara greeted them.

“Good morning, Ehl Kir!”

“Yeyu!”

Kara followed that by picking Molly up and giving her several sloppy kisses over her face, causing Molly to laugh.

Knowing Lena had limited time though, Kara quickly put Molly down and turned to her wife.

“And good morning to you too, te zhao” ( _my love_ )

She knelt down and kissed her on the lips.

“Mama, Yeyu – no!” Molly exclaimed, loosely covering her eyes.

Kara and Lena laughed.

“Who taught you that Little Star?”

“Ynugh!” came the vocal response. ( _aunt_ )

They were quite proud of her right then for not only for using her words (and her Kryptonian at that) but trying and succeeding to say one of the hardest ones they’d tried to teach her.

And though they were both a little frustrated at who they thought Molly was really referring to, for teaching her that, they couldn’t help but laugh.

For Molly had several aunts and several others who were “honorary” aunts so to speak – of course they were all “aunts” to Molly, and between family and friends, they were all Ynugh.

But this was most likely the work of one aunt in particular…

“Did Alex teach you this, Molly?” Lena gently asked.

Molly simply nodded in return.

“That’s what I thought,” Kara spoke up triumphantly.

“Yeah, me too,” Lena said to Kara. Then, turning to Molly, having seen her look a little worried, she said, “You’re ok, Molly. Even though Ynugh Alex taught you that, you don’t _have to_ do that when you see people kiss, especially Mama and Yeyu, ok?

We’ve told you before when we kiss, it’s to show each other how much we love each other, ok?”

Molly gave a slight nod.

“But if you really don’t want to see when we do kiss, you can look away, ok?”

Molly gave a nod and a smile began to appear on her face.

“Ok, Mama!”

“Now,” Lena continued, “how about some breakfast Munchkin?”

(Though Kara really had just one cutesy name she would use to refer to Molly, Lena had plenty. Kara would say that that would just serve to confuse her young mind, while Lena stood firm, that she was a Danvers _and_ a Luthor – she was smart, and she would be fine.)

Molly excitedly nodded her head. She definitely took after her Yeyu in terms of her appetite and her general excitement for food and eating.

As they sat down to eat, each with their own breakfasts, Lena noticed Molly eagerly about to dive into her oatmeal. She quickly stopped her and said, “Molly, I want to talk to you about something before we actually start eating. Ok?”

Molly begrudgingly nodded her head with a slight frown on her face and put her spoon down.

Lena sat for a second collecting her thoughts, while Molly looked expectantly up at her.

“Ok, so Molly, you’ve heard Yeyu and I talk about prayer, right?”

Molly strongly nodded her head in response.

She didn’t really understand it, or do it herself (yet!), but she did recognise the word.

“Ok, well, we want to start doing it together – all of us – as a family. Ok?”

Molly gave a small nod of acknowledgement, and Lena continued.

“So, prayer is our way as people to talk to God, ok? So, when we pray, we can ask God about things or thank God for giving to us and others.

Mama always tries to pray at mealtime before eating. I think that it’s important and that’s something that I want to us to do _together_ , ok bug?”

Molly looked up at Lena and smiled. “Ok!”

The smile faded briefly, though as she thought about all this new information.

“Yeyu pray with Mama, too?”

Kara smiled, as she prepared to answer.

They had expected this to happen. Though they were going to somewhat separately introduce these different practices to Molly, they wanted to emphasise as much as they felt they could, that they were doing this together, as a family.

And so, when they had discussed this earlier, Kara had told Lena that she would “pray,” or at the very least follow Lena’s guide for prayer when it came to mealtimes, if not actually pray, right alongside Lena and now Molly.

“Yes, Ehl Kir, Yeyu will pray with you, too,” Kara responded smiling brightly at her child.

Molly clapped her hands in approval.

Lena picked up her explaining then, “So, bug, Mama will say the prayer for breakfast today and maybe you can say the prayer at lunch, ok?

Listen carefully to how I do it and what I say, ok?”

Molly eagerly nodded her head, though partly that was just because of how hungry she was really starting to get.

“Ok, Molly, do as Mama does, ok?”

And so, Molly indeed, did as Lena did, tilting her head down, folding her hands together in a classic prayer pose, and even closing her eyes.

Upon seeing Molly successfully in the pose, Lena quickly opened her eyes to look to Kara briefly, wanting her to take on the same pose. Kara slowly and with uncertainty went ahead and assumed the foreign-to-her pose.

And then, Lena led them in prayer.

She had tried to think about it some, considering that she wanted to it to be simple enough for Molly to not only understand but perhaps mimic, even if just a little bit.

_“Dear God,_

_Thank for all you give us, like the food in front of us_

_Thank you for family and friends_

_And help us each have a good day today._

_Amen.”_

As Lena finished and opened her eyes, she saw Kara open hers and they exchanged a smile.

“Molly, you can open your eyes now, sweetie.”

And so, Molly opened her eyes and proceed – now uninterrupted – to dive into her food.

Lena really needed to get going to work after that, though she was somewhat trying to keep an eye on Molly. She was hoping that this – trying to teach Molly about prayer – would, well, work. That Molly would understand even if she didn’t understand everything about it that this was _important_ and that you did it at _every_ meal.

And, well, hopefully she was ok with that.

Of course, Lena was pretty firm in her mind that they _were_ going to pursue this – they _were_ going to raise Molly religiously – but, at the same time, well, she cared for Molly and she hoped that Molly was and would be doing ok with some of these new things they were introducing.

But she did need to go, and she reminded herself that she would see the both of them later for lunch.

After wishing Molly “good-bye,” and kissing Kara good-bye, as well, she went on her way to L-Corp.

As Molly began to finish what she had in her bowl, Kara looked to her and though a little uncertain about this, she asked, “So Inah…what do you think?” ( _daughter_ )

Molly looked up at her Yeyu expectantly, thinking there was more to the thought than what she’d already said.

“…About what Mama was showing you?”

Molly nodded and shrugged her shoulders as she said, “It ok.”

And she then continued to finish eating.

Frankly that worried Kara some. She expected, or more so hoped, that she would get more than that as a response, even just more excitement.

But more than anything else, she was worried for Lena’s sake. In some ways this was Lena’s baby, her idea – the whole raising Molly religiously, but also specifically praying, and praying to God. And so, she worried for Lena’s sake. What, for example, would happen when they went to lunch at L-Corp later? What kind of prayer would Molly give, if she was even willing to give one at all?

In a way, though, she just wanted to make sure Molly was ok. She didn’t want to push too much onto her. Even though – yes, even to Kara, this was important to her – raising Molly religiously.

She just…she sighed…this was hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As lunchtime approached Kara continued to fret. She tried texting Lena some, though she knew Lena had lots of meetings before lunch, plus she didn’t want to even accidentally cause her to worry about Molly.

Of course, Lena was already worrying about Molly.

She was really struggling to focus through all her important meetings.

However, she was Lena Luthor-Danvers, so none of the board or the investors really _noticed_ how much she was struggling. There were a few who did notice, though – one of Lena’s closest friends, Sam, and even Jess, Lena’s secretary.

Of course, Jess didn’t really say anything, just a few caring looks, being Lena’s secretary.

Sam, however, being the CFO and a close friend, had no such qualms.

After Lena’s last meeting before lunch, but still with plenty of time before Kara and Molly were to arrive, Sam burst into Lena’s office.

“Ok, Lena” she walked briskly so that by the time she continued only Lena could really hear her, “no bullshit. What is going on with you today?”

Lena sighed and looked up at her friend.

“Hello, to you too, Sam.”

“Hello Lena!” She said in a friendly manner before turning back to “business.”

“So seriously, no one else may have noticed, but it seems like you’re _at the very least_ out of sorts.

But I just know there’s something more to it…so…” she paused, “…what’s wrong with Molly?”

Lena laughed nervously.

“Molly! Why would there be something wrong with Molly?”

Sam sighed.

“Come on, Lena – we go through this every time anything like this happens!”

Lena sighed.

“Well, you might as well come sit for a minute, then.”

Sam smiled brightly as she sat down – “So what’s going on?”

“Well…

Kara and I are trying to introduce prayer into our routines, well not exactly our routines, we already pray, but into our routines as a _family_. Introducing it to Molly.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Right. I just feel a bit bad about it and am worried about it. I introduced Molly to mealtime prayer today at breakfast and she seemed ok, but then I left her with Kara who doesn’t pray like me, doesn’t pray to God, per se – so if she has any questions or anything…”  
  
She sighed.  
  
“I don’t know…I’m probably just worrying too much.”

Sam laughed lightly; a laugh full of care.

“Ok, Lena, just breathe – remember that thing, breathing? Just breathe.

You do often worry too much but, I do get it to an extent, Molly’s only 5, but even with Ruby now, I so worry about everything. You just do when they’re your own, your kids, especially when they’re still so young.

But! The key is how you continue and move forward through that worry – you can’t let it consume you. Like breathing for example – it’s important, remember?”

Lena nodded several times, trying to calm herself down, to breathe.

“Also, I didn’t know Kara was religious, too?”

Lena kindly explained to her friend that Kara is, but she worships Rao, The Kryptonian sun god. She explained that it’s hard for her wife at least to an extent since the religious life on Krypton was not only so communal but so entrenched in Kryptonian identity. She explained a little, not wanting to go into _too many_ private details, that her wife had been really growing and appreciating, getting more in touch with her faith, feeling freer and more herself. Lena even let herself gush a little at how much nicer it had been being around her wife since she’d really found her religious side again, and even Lena’s joy at the cause of her wife’s joy and free-ness _being_ religion.

Sam sat there basking in Lena’s excitement and joy – the nervousness and fear from earlier gone, at least for now.

She had been privy to Lena’s journey back to religion and to her faith for, well, for most of it. Though she wasn’t religious herself really, she appreciated the good it could do and have for someone and loved that right now one of those someones was her good friend, Lena, and apparently Lena’s wife.

She hadn’t known about Kara being religious but, frankly even though her religion was that of some far-off world, she was glad that her friend had found someone who was also religious, especially when it came to them now raising their daughter.

They continued to chat a bit, but before much longer it was almost time for Kara and Molly to arrive.

Sam made her leave and shortly after, Lena watched as her wife and daughter came into her office.

“Mama!!”

“Hi, Little One! Were you good for Yeyu?”

Molly nodded her head determinedly.

Lena laughed. “Ok, then. Sounds good.”

Finally, Kara stepped forward, being also the bearer of the food. Kara had given in to Molly on the way there, thus how she found herself sheepishly holding out a bag of Big Belly Burger to Lena.

Lena chuckled.

“Whose idea was this, eh?”

Molly not thinking anything of it, piped up, “Me Mama!!”

Kara chuckled now, too.

“Yeah, I let Molly choose the food for lunch, today.”

Lena let it go, shrugging, and grabbed the food from Kara.

Kara and Molly grabbed their portions (comprised of multiple burgers and fries each) and sat facing Lena.

“Molly, remember when we talked about prayer this morning?” Lena began.

Molly nodded her head firmly.

“Ok, well, how would you like to say the prayer before lunch today?”

“Ok.” Molly responded

They sat there briefly; the two adults uncertain really of what was about to transpire.

Molly then got in “prayer mode,” and began to pray:

_“Dear God,_

_Thank you for Mama and Yeyu and Ynugh Alex and Ynugh Kelly_

_Thank you for Uzheiu El-i-za and Uzheiu Alura_ (Grandma)

 _Thank you for Khehthgr_ (Grandpa)

_Thank you so much for ev’ry’n else – all my Ynughs_

_Thank you and please help_

_Help Mama and Yeyu_

_Help Mama and Yeyu with jobs, not worrying ‘bout me, and any-thing else_

_Help Yeyu with Super-girl_

_Help Ynugh Nia with Dream-er_

_Help everyone have good days_

_Thank you,_

_A-men”_

Kara and Lena sat there for a moment, even after Molly had finished, and had opened her eyes, and was looking up expectantly at them.

They sat there frankly, shocked.

This was probably the most that Molly had ever spoken aloud.

Well, Lena thought, though she didn’t want to count her eggs before they hatched, it certainly _looked like_ Molly was comfortable and getting the hang of the whole prayer thing.

She looked over at Kara who had a similar expression on her face.

Kara was feeling similarly, as well, though she was still a little apprehensive as she was still needing to teach Molly about sunrise and sunset prayers to Rao.

As Lena looked to her though, their eyes locked, they smiled, and they knew this was progress and that things were going to work out.

Thank you, Lord, Lena thought.

Thank Rao, Kara thought.

Molly meanwhile was a little confused as to the cause of the delay – “Can we eat now?

Mama? Yeyu?”

Finally, Lena snapped out of her reverie, her reverie with Kara, and smiled at her daughter.  
“Yes, of course, Molly.”

Molly looked at the both of them funnily for a second, before diving into her burgers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later, after Lena got in from work, Molly played in the living room while the adults chatted and reflected over the events from earlier in the kitchen, with Kara especially still considering her conversation to be had with Molly later that night.

“Well,” Kara began, “was it just me or did that come out of left field?”

Lena chuckled lightly.

“Yeah, I thought so too, really.”

“Yeah…

It just seems…odd,” Kara continued, “I asked her, before she finished her breakfast this morning, what she thought about prayer, or ‘what Mama had said,’ and she just in a non-committal way, said ‘It ok.’

And then she comes out with that!”

“Kara dear, it’s ok. She probably just needed time to think about it and process everything.”

“I guess, but she never talks that much – like, at all!”

“True enough, but I don’t think it’s a bad thing, really.” Lena paused as she reflected. “Really, I think it’s great that she feels such a strong connection or feels like she can have such a strong connection with God.

I’m happy that she feels that way and can now have that.”

Kara thought about it for a second.

“Yeah, that makes sense. But why can’t she talk like that with us? I guess, I just wish God wasn’t more important to her than we were.”

Lena laughed lightly at her wife – “Kara, love, God is more important than us. Remember?”

She didn’t like to pull this “card” out very often, but she did then – “Remember – like Rao?”

They had both had had, at this point many conversations over the years about their religions, their faiths, and what they meant to the both of them.

Part of what, at this point in time especially was basically _established_ between them, had to do with some of the _basics_ , as they put it to themselves, the similarities, and differences between _God_ and _Rao_ , perhaps more importantly which of those mattered most to them.

Otherwise put – who was _Rao_ to Kara (based in large part on her memory and on Kryptonian texts and databases still available)?

Who was _God_ to Lena (based in large part on her learning and growth at church, her interpretation of the scriptures, and simply lived experience)?

What they had agreed upon, after much conversation, was that _both – God_ and _Rao_ were manifestations of the Divine (in a broad and general sense).

This helped both of them further accept the practices and beliefs of the other.

Neither of them were, in their understanding, doing anything sacrilegious or blasphemous. They were simply, trying to be nearer to the Divine and worship Them in their own ways that they both felt most comfortable with, ways that brought them further comfort and joy as well.

At the same time, they had agreed that they didn’t want the above to undercut the importance of said, specific, individual understandings of religion that they each held.

Lena for example, valued that while Kara’s religious methodology was not hers, especially as she valued Kara, she cared for her and her faith and would do her best not to diminish the value of that faith for Kara. And Kara believed the same for Lena.

They would lift each other up for they were a team.

As Lena’s church proclaimed, “Unity in Diversity” – they both believed that to be important.

And so, it had been with a bit of reluctance that Lena had pulled the “card” of comparing Rao and God.

She really just wanted to connect it better to Kara and her past. If they had already been talking about Rao, she was sure Kara wouldn’t have said something like that.

On Krypton it was a given that Rao was the highest and partly due to that, deserved Kryptonians’ worship.

Nevertheless, Kara stopped and looked funnily at Lena.

“What?”

Lena grew uncharacteristically sheepish.

“Sorry, Kar…”

Kara still was looking at her, and so Lena tried further to explain herself – “Sorry Kar, I just…I just said that as a way to try to get through to you. I didn’t mean much by it, and you know I never pull that card, comparing God and Rao, but I just felt like that was important for you to get, too. In the same way that to me, God is more important than any and all – I think that Rao is more important than any and all for you.”

Kara looked down as she considered Lena’s words, while Lena continued “Of course, you haven’t introduced Molly to Rao and worshipping Rao yet, so if she finds religion important it makes sense that it’s going to be religion focused on God, first.

Just wait she may gravitate to worshipping Rao instead. Or,” Lena said as she pulled Kara’s chin so they were looking at each other, “she may be able to find a wonderful balance between the two. Ok, love?”

Kara looked at her, still for a minute, though her gaze really was elsewhere.

But then their gazes locked – “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry for quietly freaking out.”

“Hey, hey, you’re fine. We’re on this journey together, right?”

“Right.”

“El Mayarah.”

“El Mayarah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please read Ch. 4 as it directly follows this. Feel free to kudo or comment!


	4. Prayer Part 1: Introductions Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter!
> 
> \- not gonna lie this is basically entirely Kara introducing Molly to Kryptonian evening prayers (done at sunset), the prayers themselves, and then a little bit of further discussion following them, before they all go to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> This chapter, as I said in the last chapter, is a direct continuation of the previous chapter. I was, in fact, going to post it all at once, together, but then decided to split it.
> 
> Here’s just a couple more notes on this chapter:
> 
> \- As I think I’ve mentioned already, this story due to it’s premise will have a lot of discussion of not only Christian faith but Kryptonian Rao-worship, too.  
> Unfortunately, even in trying to look at different media and different continuities, there really is not much - in detail - about Kryptonian religion, or so it appears to me.  
> And so what is ending up being the case in this story, is that the Kryptonian Rao-worship in this story is based upon what we have in Supergirl’s canon, and then bits and pieces of some Supergirl fanfics I’ve read over the years.  
> That being said, this should for the most part end up being original enough that it is not only *not* drawing solely from any Earth religion, but also *not* solely from any single canonical or fan-made Supergirl piece of media.  
> And also, I created a lot!  
> I don’t believe I’m done with fleshing out for this story, Kara and Kryptonians’ theology/ies, or every rite and ritual she and they as a whole had/have, but I am working on it.  
> As you’ll see in this chapter - I’ve created a full “liturgy” for Kryptonian prayers at sunset (and at sunrise though it's not included in the chapter).
> 
> \- I haven’t said anything about this yet, so I will now - though I’m sure I’m forgetting many things I’m wanting to remember, to include in this story or whatnot, I do just want to say that there *is* some research being done for this.  
> Not only in regard to the Kryptonian language as referenced in the Author’s Note last chapter, but also in regard to certain other details.  
> The one I wanted to point out here, is in regard to the prayers at sunrise and sunset. I *have* looked up sunrise and sunset times, using Los Angeles as a guide (figuring it’s “close” to National City), and am using those as I plan the story at least to some degree.  
> In Ch. 2, for example. Alex was definitely getting there in the early evening as there was time before sunset for their conversation, but at the same time, sunset wasn’t terribly late then in February either (5:45pm)  
> In Ch. 4, it’s later. Time has passed and I’m placing it to be sort of in late April (and 5 years later anyway) and so sunset is around 7:30pm. So, yes, their conversation after evening prayer as a family did go kind of late.  
> Anyway, I hope that at least somewhat makes sense and of course, you’re more than welcome to talk to me more about this (or anything else) in the comments
> 
> \- So these two chapters are meant to be more indicative of what the story will be like going forward. It might not always be two chapters for one day/scene/vignette/whatever, but this should serve, generally, as a guide for what to expect going forward. 
> 
> I also see these two chapters as laying down a bit of a foundation for what’s to come specifically in regard to the religious elements. I’d like to think I am and am going to be talking about good theology and we’ll be talking more in-depth about the theology brought up here as the story goes on/as Molly gets older. 
> 
> But certainly feel free to comment in regard to those aspects, too!

That evening, after dinner (Lena had said the prayer that time), they all gathered over in the living room on the couch. 

The two women on either side of their daughter.

Lena made sure to have her hand on Kara’s shoulder as a comforting gesture, knowing how nervous her wife was of what was to come.

They sat there in silence for a little bit, Molly miraculously staying entertained just sitting there.

Finally, Lena squeezed Kara’s shoulder slightly, and whispered quietly, “You’ve got this, love!”

And so, Kara began.

“Inah…”

Having gotten Molly’s attention, she continued, “Inah, you know how sometimes before you go to bed, Yeyu goes to the office for a little bit?”  
  


Molly slowly nodded her head.

“When Yeyu does that, I am going there to pray – and that is something I want us to begin to do together, ok?”

Molly looked closely at Kara, “Pray like Mama?”

Kara shook her head a little. “Not exactly, Inah.”

“When I pray,” she continued – calmly but not being able to help her hands moving about in an animated fashion – “I pray to Rao.”

Seeing the look of confusion on her Young One’s face, she explained further, “Rao is who I learned about when I grew up far away from here. Rao created all and sees all and knows all. Rao is in and among all.”

She stopped briefly. She could go on at great length about Rao, but she knew she had to keep it simple for her five-year old. Plus, what was more important for Molly to do, was just that, _doing_ the practice and engaging in the prayers.

“So, part of what I think is important, what I do right now, and want us – you and me Inah – to start doing together, is to get up at sunrise, you know when the sun gets up –”

Molly laughed, somewhat interrupting Kara.

“– And go to the office and pray together. And then in the evening right before bedtime, we pray again – whenever It’s sunset, or when the sun is going to sleep. Ok?

This is something very special to Yeyu, but something important too, and I want to share it with you, ok Inah?”

Molly looked up at Kara with the most reverent and solemn expression on her face.

“Yes, Yeyu. We pray together.”

After a moment, though like in the morning, she turned to look first at Lena, then at Kara and asked, “Mama pray too?”

They had, of course, expected this, too. Lena had kindly said she would follow Kara’s lead and would do as she preferred in this situation. Kara tried to ask Lena’s opinion and it went back and forth as such for a little bit. Eventually Kara sensibly gave in, and she asked – if Lena was ok with it – if she would let this just be her and Molly’s thing, of sorts.

Lena of course, was ok with that, frankly that’s what she had been thinking Kara wanted, really.

Of course, they weren’t sure how Molly would react to that.

They wanted to portray sort of a unified front, but at the same time, Lena certainly understood how personal her prayers at sunrise and sunset were to her.

Kara had even begrudgingly (Lena could tell) offered in the past, that Lena could watch or even…take part…

But Lena knew Kara didn’t want her to say yes to that. Not really.

She also knew it wasn’t personal against her, it was just that, well, it was personal. Personal _for_ Kara. Like she’d told Sam, as Lena understood it, not only was religion on Krypton so communal and so interwoven into society, but there was a definite element of carrying the legacy of all that through her. She was the only one who (really) remembered. As Kara, would tell her in conversation sometimes, Kal didn’t count as he left as a baby. So, yeah, as Lena understood it, to Kara especially when it came to Kryptonian religion, _she was the only one_.

It was things like that that helped Lena understand how not only important but personal this was for Kara.

And so, for Molly’s sake, but also for Kara’s sake, Lena hoped that Molly would accept that, that this was her and Kara’s thing, not her, Kara and Lena.

Lena looked to Molly after her daughter had asked the question. Her eyes so full of care and love and awe – hoping that all that was being made clear to Molly…

“No, Molly sweetie, this is going to be a just you and Yeyu thing, ok?”

Molly made a face briefly at that.

Lena and Kara shared a look, hoping that that look from Molly wouldn’t mean trouble down the road for them.

Kara continued her explanation to Molly – “Also, Inah, it is important for you to know – most of the time, once we finish prayers at night it will be time for bed right after, ok?”  
  
At Molly’s nod of acknowledgement, Kara finished, “And in the mornings – it will mostly be early for you, ok? But I think it’s important and I want us to do it together, ok?”

Molly nodded firmly in understanding.

The three of them sat there for a moment, in the silence.

Slowly as the two women thought about what was to come next, Molly piped up “Yeyu – we pray now?”

Kara looked a little surprised. For whatever reason, she wasn’t expecting such excitement from Molly. But then again, she thought, today was turning out to be full of surprises it seemed.

Kara looked to Lena who seemed a little surprised herself.

Lena gave Kara a “go ahead” look, and slowly Kara found her voice again.

“Well, Ehl Kir,” she smiled gaining her confidence back, “Yeyu is definitely going to pray tonight. If you feel up to it, then sure you can come too and we can pray together, ok?”

Molly looked up at Kara with a giant smile. She then reached over and gave her Yeyu a giant hug – well, as giant as she could manage. Kara looked down and smiled at her…her Little Star.

After looking up at Lena, Kara moved her head down to Molly’s ear and asked, “Can Mama hug us, too?”

“Uh-huh”

As soon Lena heard the utterance, she brought her body crashing down to those of her two favourite people in the world.

They stayed there for a minute or two, before Lena checked her watch (having easier access from her position) and nodded to Kara.

Kara then slowly began to untangle herself and said quietly to her daughter, “Ok Inah, now’s the time if you want to join me in the study, ok?”

And so, the two of them got up and walked to the study.

Frankly Kara hadn’t expected Molly to be so eager and to want to join her tonight. And so, she was hurriedly trying to consider how, or if, she was going to adapt Prayers, the prayers she always said and recited at sunset (and well, for sunrise too).

She considered the question briefly, but carefully.

She didn’t want to go against Rao and His ways, but she wanted to involve Molly.

And so, she decided, she wouldn’t really adapt the Prayers, but she would explain them all to Molly and hopefully especially after a few “go”s of it, she would get the hang of at least some parts.

As they quietly entered the study, Molly grabbed Kara’s hand. Kara guided her to the open area beside the desk where she always engaged in her prayers.

Kara asked her to follow her lead, as she knelt down with her eyes looking upward. Generally, Kara would go through the rite with her eyes closed as a further sign of reverence to Rao, for the purpose of guiding Molly though, she kept her eyes open.

Kara turned to Molly and said, “Ok, Inah, so mostly right now, as it’s your first time, I want you to just listen. There will be a few times where you can talk too, and even tonight I want you to answer when I ask you a few questions in the prayer, ok?”

Molly nodded up at her Yeyu.

Kara smiled at her, “You can also learn more of Yeyu’s language – Kryptonian – ok?”

Molly smiled up even more enthusiastically at that.

And then – Kara began.

She started in a half-spoken, half-sung, almost chant-like fashion:

_O Rao_

_We enter now with you_

_We ask for you, O Rao, as we enter time together_

_Now_

_Found within this space of ours – this space as well, as all is – of yours_

_Be with us, O Rao_

Kara paused to look at Molly and to let her know about the next part:

“Inah, the next part repeats several times in a row and then we say it again later, ok?”

Molly nodded.

_Kluv vo Rao_

_Kluv vo Rao_

_Kluv vo Rao_

(Thanks to Rao)

By the third and last time Molly joined in.

And then Kara moved on to the next part:

_Today on this eve’, O Rao, we recognise the importance of names given – whether by the Zhedhao (_ the community _) or by khap (_ us, ourselves _) – each that in this moment, do we not only affirm their importance and place in our ehrosh (_ lives _) but that each and every chaviedh (_ one, one of these names _) comes from you O Rao._

Then, as in accordance with the prayer ritual, Kara asked Molly, “Inah now we say our names ok – our other names, our Zor-El names, ok? We say them twice at the same time.”

And so, they did – in unison they said:

_Mali Zor-El / Kara Zor-El_

_Mali Zor-El / Kara Zor-El_

Kara moved on, repeating a portion from earlier as she had told Molly she would.

_Kluv vo Rao_

_Kluv vo Rao_

_Kluv vo Rao_

(Thanks to Rao)

Molly, this time go the hang of it quickly and said the phrase all three times.

“Ok, Inah now we’re going to thank Rao, ok?”

_O Rao, each day we thank you._

_Each prayer within each day we thank you._

_And at this time, we do proceed…_

_Thank you for all you have, do, and will give unto all_

_Nakluv_

_Nakluv_

_Nakluv_

(Thank you)

“So, Inah, now we each list a few things we are thankful for – or that we are happy that Rao has brought in our life, ok?

Molly nodded solemnly.

Kara began, “Thank you, Rao, for a loving wife and daughter. Thank you, Rao, for my jobs – both in which I can and do get to help people.”  
She wanted to keep it somewhat simple and basic for Molly to learn.

And then Molly spoke, speaking in a somewhat stilted manner, though more confident sounding than she almost ever was:

“Thank you, Rao – thank you for Mama and Yeyu and for them giving me prayer to talk to you and to God.

Thank you, Rao – thank you for Mama and Yeyu trusting me. I thank you for everything you give each of us and I hope for easy days for Mama and Yeyu and all my zrhythrevium ( _family [members], kin_ ).”

She looked up at her Yeyu with a questioning look. The question being whether she should continue or not and even whether what she had said already was ok.

Kara looked to her full of love and care and simply nodded. “Thank you, Inah.”

And then Kara continued with Molly saying the following part as well:

_Kluv vo Rao_

_Kluv vo Rao_

_Kluv vo Rao_

(Thanks to Rao)

Kara continued on to the next portion:

_At this time, O Rao, having taken in, lived in and through the day you have given unto us, we take this time to not only feel kluv_ (grateful) _but to properly tell unto you our kluv_ (thanks) _._

“Now we list a few things that happened today that we are grateful for having happened to us today, ok?”

Molly nodded and then Kara began again, again trying to model for Molly the ritual:

“Thank you, Rao, for lunch with my lovely zrhemin and inah. Thank you, Rao, for Mali Zor-El trusting us, especially today, and being so trusting of _you_ , O Rao.”

And then Molly began, “Thank you Rao for Yeyu getting us Big Belly Burger and thank you, Rao, for lots of playtime today with my toys.”

The next part, Kara thought, might seem kinda long to Molly, though frankly was her favourite part.

“Inah, try to focus on the next part, remember after or tomorrow you can ask me any questions, like about words you don’t know, ok?”  
  


Molly nodded.

And then Kara began, launching into the next part with a touch more passion than the earlier portions:

_O Rao, you - you created Krypton_

_You created uju_ (each and every) _ehrosh_

 _You created uju shehd_ (person)

 _You created the jraolahs_ (trees) _, the shakh_ (stones) _, and the khaoghao_ (animals)

 _You created uju_ (all) _– ewuhshai_ (completely) _and without ewuhshehd_ (end)

_You created vrrahdh_ (thus, so) _– we cannot nahvruht uju_ (comprehend it all)

 _Awuhkh_ (leave, we leave [it]) _to Rao_

_You are The Divi_ _– the Divi rahn kryp kypzrhig Krypton_ (You are The Light on which we build Krypton.)

_Rao vo mizrosh!_

_Rao vo mizrosh!_

(literally “to Rao we move,” used to mean more so “Rao molds us/Rao moves us on” somewhat interchangeably)

And then came the closing of the ritual and so Kara recited the familiar words again:

_Kryp rrosh bem divi_ (We go toward [the] light)

 _Kryp rrosh bem Divi-Rao_ (We go toward Rao’s Light)

 _Rao tul kryp rrush tahvotai_ (Rao hold us until [our] arrival)

Kara sat there for a minute after, even though the ritual was formally “done.” Sitting there, just quietly reflecting in the silence.

Molly sat there as well. She wasn’t sure in a way what was next. She understood that likely what was next was bedtime, and so she wasn’t going to rush going to that.

She tried to still stay in a reverent and solemn mood, though she found it hard.

Eventually Kara got up and Molly followed her lead.

Kara decided in that moment that before sending Molly to bed she wanted to talk a little with her about what they had just done.

She also, in that moment, even though Lena hadn’t participated in it with them, wanted to give Molly the option to have the conversation they were about to have together with Lena, or at least with Lena present.

Not only, Kara thought, would it help with the notion of presenting a unified front as they always aimed to do as much as they felt they could, but she thought Molly might have questions over some of the language and words used in the prayers and she knew Lena with her science and linguistics focused mind would be interested in that.

And so, she posed the question to Molly – “Inah, before you go to bed, I want to talk to you a bit about what we just did, ok?”

Molly nodded, though with an expression that was a little hard for Kara to decipher.

“But, Inah…I know Mama didn’t do this with us, and this is our thing, but I wondered if you would want to include her in our talk about it. Even if she just listens?”

Molly thought about it for a second, before nodding and saying “Ok.”

Kara didn’t like, in a way, Molly’s frequent use of “ok.” She wished she would use her words and talk a little more.

Especially as she knew she _could_ , having heard how she talked to God and now Rao.

She sighed.

“Ok, Inah, let’s go then.”

And with that, hand in hand, they left the study/office to go find Lena. Lena, they found, was in the living reading a book.

As they approached, Lena turned and said to Molly, “How was that, Doodle?”

Molly giggled a little at the nickname Lena had pulled out.

Kara spoke up then, “Well, that’s just it. I was telling Ehl Kir here that I wanted to talk to her about the prayers we just did a bit, and I had suggested we have you join us for that.”

“Sure,” Lena responded.

And so, they sat there on the couch and talked for a little while. The two wives trying to stay mindful of the time, but nevertheless, Kara especially, wanting to have this conversation right then.

“So, Inah, what did you think of the prayers? Did you have a favourite part?”

Molly thought for a moment before responding – “Theyr good. I like names and than-k-ing.”

Kara smiled widely, happy that she hadn’t just gotten an “ok,” from her.

“And,” Kara said looking up quickly and smiling at Lena before looking back at Molly, “did you have any questions Inah? I know there was a lot of Kryptonian, the language from Yeyu’s home, in the prayers…”

She thought for a second before continuing, “In fact, Inah I usually say the prayers with _no_ English – the language we’re speaking right now – but I wanted you to understand it a little bit. Someday, maybe we can maybe say them together, but with no English.”

She finished looking at Molly with a smile on her face.

Molly looked back at her with her own smile.

And the conversation continued from there – Molly did indeed have plenty of questions, and Lena did indeed – as Kara suspected she would – sit there with rapt attention. They went through many different words with Kara explaining them in English, while still trying to keep her words and definitions succinct and simple, for Molly’s sake.

Eventually, especially as Molly would be woken up early by Kara come morning for prayers at sunrise, they did wind down and send Molly off to bed. They made sure to try to impress upon her how she could come to them about anything including what she had learned that day, and that the conversation they had been having could continue with any questions Molly had later.

Lena and Kara stayed up for just a bit after that themselves.

“Thanks for including me in that love – you really didn’t have to.”

“No problem. I know I didn’t, but I wanted to.”

“Well, thanks. I did appreciate learning more not only about your prayers – which again, you didn’t have to – but also more Kryptonian.”

“No problem,” she said as she moved her head down to give her love a kiss.

“I’m glad that Molly is taking to prayer from both of us, it seems,” Lena added after they separated.

“Yeah, I was so worried,” Kara said with a sigh of relief.

“Me too. Thankfully Sam calmed me down earlier. Well, Molly too, later on.”

“That’s good. We really should get together the three of us with Sam and Ruby soon, maybe for dinner.”

“Yeah, we should.”

They both knew they were not done with introducing Molly to prayer and certainly not, in a broader sense, done with introducing Molly to all their religious practices and theologies.

However, they felt today had a been good and positive start. Frankly, it had gone better than either of them thought it would.

Come morning, Kara would wake her Ehl Kir up and they would engage in morning prayers. It would much to her relief, also go well.

However, not every day would be so easy and filled with Molly taking to the instructions of her parents so keenly. There would be hard days, and Molly, especially given some time would develop a very strong stubborn streak.

But the two women were in this together – together with Molly – and they were determined.

“El Mayarah.”

“El Mayarah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this and journeying with me in exploring this idea/these ideas. Feel free to comment or kudo, if you’d like!!
> 
> Also, I really have been working away at getting this chapter ready and out but I’m going to be going back to focus a bit on my other story (plus I do have a bit of a life lol), so I really don’t have a clear sense of when the next chapter might be out. It’ll likely be over a week from now, I would imagine though. :(  
> So subscribe, bookmark, etc… if you care to!!  
> Thanks and sorry!
> 
> Also also, if anyone is interested or whatever, I do have the full, uninterrupted-by-story Kryptonian morning and evening prayer rites written out in my planning document and I could share them, by themselves, if so desired? I’d probably post it on my tumblr and then share the link here, if there’s interest, but we’ll see!


	5. Baptism Time: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara struggles to understand why she should be at Molly’s baptism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I’m back!!
> 
> I’m back with part one of a multi-part section on Molly’s baptism. I’ve got the next section already written and ready to post next week, and I’ll continue working on what’s to come after that. 
> 
> Baptism is understood in different ways in different Christian traditions. I’m basing Molly’s/the Church of the Liberation for this off of the church I grew up in, who, understands that at the age of 8 you can make the informed decision to be baptized or not. Also that’s tied to being able to take Eucharist (or Communion, depending on the faith tradition).  
> Anyway, I could go on about baptism, and I kinda will when we actually get to Molly’s, but…  
> (In any case, it's generally understood as a pretty important time in a young Christian's life. Certainly was for me. I am and am going to be trying to imbue some of that importance into this part of the saga.)
> 
> This was intended to be a much shorter section than it’s turning out to be…  
> Like literally this was supposed to be maybe two chapters long and instead it’s looking like it’s going to be four-ish. 
> 
> Also, someone asked for conflict (or more conflict?), anyway ask and you shall receive!

_MOLLY LUTHOR-DANVERS, AGE 8_

_LATE FEBRUARY, WEDNESDAY_

Molly left her last pre-baptismal class all smiles.

She said goodbye to her friends from the class and left in her Mama’s BMW to go home.

As she looked out the window, smile still on her face, she sat and looked forward to what was ahead. Now that she had finished the pre-baptismal classes, it was planned that this coming Sunday would be her baptism and confirmation into a church that she already thought of as hers – The Church of the Liberation.

She thought with excitement about being a new, actual member of the church that she went to with her Mama.

She had been going there for as long as she remembered and she was happy to make it official, so to speak.

Of course, it wasn’t just with the church or her church family, but it was “making it official” with God. She believed in God and followed the ways of Jesus, but this was her way of not just doing what her mothers said to do but stepping forward with God, for herself. For her to say, I, Molly Luthor-Danvers am committed to following you and your ways.

She was also excited to be able to take part in the Eucharist with her Mama and others at church. Partly it was for what taking the Eucharist meant, but also just because that’s what she’d watched everyone else do for such awhile.

And all that was part of why she was so excited.

This was about independence to her (even though sure, her Mama really wanted her to do this anyway).

She was also excited about the party they were going to have at their house after church on Sunday. All her friends were going to be there as well as her family! Even uzheiu Eliza was going to be there! In fact, she was arriving Friday evening.

“Molly?

Molly are you even listening to me?”  
  
Molly was so lost in thought, lost in her excitement for the weekend that she had zoned out and hadn’t noticed her Mama talking.

“Oh, sorry Mama. I’m just so excited for this weekend.”

“I’m sure, and I’m glad, but please still try to focus when I am talking to you.”

“Yes, Mama.”

Lena sighed.

“Sorry Doodle… I was mostly just saying that Yeyu _should_ have dinner ready for us when we get back, but to be easy on her because, well she’s had a rough day I do believe, and you know she doesn’t always excel at cooking anyway…”

Though Molly had rolled her eyes at her Mama using the childish nickname for her, she responded, “No problem, Mama.”

As she pulled into the driveway, Lena gave her daughter a look full of care and said, “I am excited for you, sweetheart… Just remember what I said when we go inside, ok?”

Molly gave her a nod and exited the vehicle.

As Molly made her way inside, she tried hard to supress her grimace.

The first thing she noticed was the sheer amount of smoke. (The amount of smoke didn’t really bother her much, but she knew it would her Mama.) Then she noticed just how much of a mess the kitchen was in.

But she tried to abide by what her Mama had said.

As she got a bit closer to the kitchen, she said “Hi,” to her Yeyu.

Though distracted, with her attention split between many different pots and pans, Kara managed to let out a “Hi Inah.”

Molly quickly got out her phone to tell her Mama to be careful in coming in, when Lena stepped in.

Lena leant down to her daughter, “How about you go work on some schoolwork, Molly?”

Molly looked between her two mothers, and acquiesced, leaving the room quietly.

Having the room to just her and Kara, Lena approached her wife and went in for a kiss. However, Kara moved away to attend to a pot on the other side of the stove.

“Darling, I know you’ve had a rough day, let me in. Let’s talk over some potstickers, ok?”

Kara stood there for a moment frozen in place. Her lip trembled, as she considered her options – try salvaging the mess of a dinner she’d tried to prepare or relax and have takeout and potstickers with Lena and Molly.

Her day _had_ been hard. And truthfully it wasn’t just the insubordinate reporters she had been trying to work with or the more-difficult-than-they-should-have-been many aliens she had to deal with while superheroing today, but there was something else taking up space in her mind and worrying her.

She and Lena had talked a little about Molly’s upcoming baptism and plans surrounding it. Eliza had even caught wind of the baptism and decided that she was definitely making the trip. It was becoming _a thing_ , as Nia might put it, Kara thought.

And as part of that she had gotten the idea that Lena wanted her there at the church for the baptism. Well, it sounded like she wanted, well, everyone there.

Which, well, was fine for everyone else, as far as Kara was concerned. If they wanted to go, see Molly get baptised then that was their choice and that was fine…

But she didn’t want to go.

That was frankly, even if she had trouble admitting it, why she was so frustrated and in a state when her wife and daughter got home.

She didn’t want to go to the baptism.

She knew Lena wanted her to.

And she was scared to have that discussion with her.

She stood there, as tears came down her face (though she willed them not to).

Lena approached and simply held her.

After a moment Lena turned off the burners and pulled her wife to the sofa for them to chat a little.

As they moved away from the kitchen, Lena gave a couple coughs. The smoke _was_ getting to her, even though she didn’t want to say anything.

As they sat down, Lena pulled out her phone and said, “We’ll chat while we wait for the food, ok?”

She proceeded to place their usual order at their favourite Chinese place, with an extra order of potstickers, as well.

She turned back to see Kara barely holding herself together. She was shaking visibly, though sitting there with her back ramrod straight. She was _trying_ to breathe deeply, though it didn’t seem to be helping much.

Lena moved closer and again, simply held her, wrapping her arms around her, lovingly.

“Darling, talk to me. What’s going on?”

The Girl of Steel took another deep breath.

“This isn’t about how your day went at either of your jobs, is it?”

Lena had pretty well known this was the case as soon as she had walked in this evening, but she hadn’t wanted to assume too much, or to say so quite yet.

Kara just nodded.

“Kara, love, talk to me? What’s going on, then?

Is this to do with Molly’s baptism?”

She said the last part worriedly. She had hoped this wasn’t the cause of Kara’s consternation, but…

Kara looked away and gave a slight nod.

Lena sighed, but tried to maintain her composure. If Kara was already in such a worried, anxious state due to this, she didn’t want to make it even worse.

“Kara, let’s talk about that, ok? What is it about Molly’s baptism that has you like this?”

Kara put her head in her hands, ashamed as she was about her feelings on the matter.

When she lifted her head, she had a sheepish look on her face, “Lena do I have to go? Does Molly even want me there?”

Lena worked overtime then to steel her expression, but inside she couldn’t help being a little shocked.

Sure, they hadn’t had a conversation, explicitly, about Kara being there for Molly at her baptism, but…well…surely Kara would want to…? It was Molly’s special day…or at least one of them, but, nevertheless. Why wouldn’t Kara be there…be there for her daughter?

Lena gathered her thoughts but finally said, “Kara, I know we haven’t exactly had a conversation about this, but…let’s talk about this…

Why don’t you want to come?

Help me understand?”

Kara looked over into her wife’s pleading eyes.

She sighed.

“I guess, I just… _I_ don’t understand. Why _should_ I be there? I’m not Christian. This is you and Molly’s thing. You two go to church.

Not me.”

She swallowed before continuing.

“And the harder part to me is that, at the same time, I feel such shame that I even feel that way.

Why _can’t_ I just shrug my shoulders and go with you? I wish it felt easy enough where I could do that, but…”

Lena brought her wife in close and let out a deep breath.

“Love, it’s ok you feel that way, I just want us to be able to talk about it.”

Kara pulled away.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. Definitely.” Lena returned.

“So, while, yes, going to church is something Molly and I do, Sunday will be an extra special day for Molly…and I think she does want you there, too.”

Lena sighed.

“I think you might be focusing on the wrong thing. It’s not about you going to church – I’m not asking you to go every Sunday, or anything, it’s about going to church, this time, _for Molly_. Molly, I understand is quite excited for Sunday and really, especially through her classes, has an understanding she is happy and excited about that strengthens her want to do it and her faith itself. That’s what I see. And as a fellow Christian, I’m excited about that for her.

But really, I’m also excited for her simply as her Mum. I’m simply excited that _she_ is so excited about this, is learning and developing, growing and making her own choices. This all delights me.

And I think it can and should you, too.”

Kara paused sitting there, a nervous wreck, and thought.

She thought about what Lena was saying, which made sense to her.

But she also thought about how she hated how empathetic she was. She always had been, her capacity for that seemed to double though when it came to Lena and now Molly.

So, frankly, what she was also thinking about, what came to her mind from time to time was her worry about Lena going to church.

Not really due to her safety, per se, but due to what people would say.

Not too long after Molly had turned 1, Lena had started bringing her to church with her. She had talked to the Rev. Elena about it, and did decide that in bringing Molly with her, she would no longer even _try_ to hide who she was when attending The Church of the Liberation.

Of course, then, the press and the paparazzi went wild.

CatCo stayed pretty silent, but pretty much every other outlet – highbrow and lowbrow – would comment giving their opinion on Lena Luthor-Danvers going to church.

Part of it was just that that in and of itself, to Kara. They hadn’t exactly stopped, many of the outlets, at least, continuing to post updates with commentary on Lena going to church. But more than that was most of the time the attached comments were very disparaging. Sometimes more towards Christianity or religion as a whole, or specifically towards Lena, or sometimes trying to do both.

She remembered one outlet trying to make the claim, that “maybe going to church will help fix Lena Luthor-Danvers…” It had continued, but Kara wasn’t able to stomach continuing reading.

And while over the years of being with Lena, Kara had tried to get used to things of this nature, she still really…wasn’t.

This was part of what was going through her head then.

Sometimes – and this was another place the _shame_ would creep in – she would wish Lena wouldn’t go to church.

Not because she didn’t appreciate or like that Lena really found great meaning in it, but due to the undue attention it brought to Lena and to their little family.

More than anything else, what was frustrating to Kara, was the hurt and sorrow she would feel for Lena when she would see these things. It hurt her that people were being this way towards her wife.

But it also hurt her that it _did_ hurt her wife. She knew it did.

Most of the time, even around Kara, when it came to this stuff, Lena would present a strong façade. But not always.

There would be the days when Lena would come home, and as soon as she actually crossed the threshold, the tears would come, and Kara would be there for her.

Generally, Lena was “used to it,” as she would say. But it still hurt.

And so, it still hurt Kara.

Kara sighed deeply.

“Yeah…yeah, you’re right Lee.

It’s important to Molly and so I should be there.  
Simple as that.”

“Well,” Lena began, “I didn’t mean it’s as ‘simple as that.’ It can be _difficult_ for you, and I trust you that it is for you, but I still think you should go.”

They both sat there for a moment in the silence.

And were then subsequently startled when the doorbell rang.

Lena got up to get it and retrieved the Chinese she had ordered.

Lena started setting things up on the table for dinner. Kara eventually joined her and tried to help, though Lena was basically done.

Lena looked up at her wife and tentatively said, “What do you think about bringing Molly in on this conversation?”

We don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just –”

“That’s ok, let’s do that. I trust you, Lee, and, well, it is almost time for dinner after all.”

She finished speaking with a smile on her face, largely just due to the thought of eating soon.

Lena smiled at her as well, and they briefly held their gazes and smiles together.

Lena then pulled away.

“I’ll go get Molly.”

Lena found Molly in her room, sitting on the floor, with her pre-baptismal class workbook and one of Lena’s Bibles that she frequently borrowed spread out in front of her.

However, Lena couldn’t ignore the burst of wind that she saw and felt as she had gotten near to her daughter’s door.

Though she was proud of Molly for being interested in her faith and studies of it, she thought there was more going on here.

“Molly?”

Molly looked back up at her Mum with a worried look on her face.

That’s when Lena really recognised that Molly had probably been listening in.

Her powers had basically fully come in now, but they had been trying, apparently not fully successfully, to teach her when to use them…which definitely didn’t include eavesdropping.

And of course, the real giveaway was Molly’s worried expression, complete with the crinkle above her nose – like Kara, she didn’t have a lying bone in her.

“Molly…were you listening to Yeyu and I talking?”

Molly gulped, but nevertheless gave a quick nod.

Lena sighed.

“How much did you hear?”

Molly hung her head and said quietly, “All of it.”

Lena sighed again, this time tinted with more frustration.

“Molly, we’ve told you before – no listening in to others’ conversations – especially with us at home.

This is important.

And, as I’m sure you heard, we were going to bring you in to our conversation anyway – that’s what I was coming here to do.   
You should have respected our privacy from the get-go, and we would have brought you in to the conversation in any case.”

The two of them looked at each other for a bit.

Finally, Molly looked down.

“Come here, Molly,” Lena said as she approached and sat on her daughter’s bed.

They hugged together for a moment, before Lena got them moving.

“Come on – before your Yeyu, sends a search party.”

They walked hand in hand back to the dining room.

Kara sat there at the table, still not looking great.

Molly and Lena took up seats near Kara.

Finally, Lena piped up, looking at Kara, “Little Miss here was listening in on all we were saying – just so you know.”

Kara looked to Molly with such a pained expression on her face.

Molly returned one similar.

The words came from Molly, before Molly could even stop them – and before Lena could stop her.

“Why don’t you want to be at my baptism, Yeyu?”

Kara swallowed and tried to steady her breathing.

“Don’t worry, Little One, I’ll be there…”

“But why don’t you _want_ to be there?” Molly volleyed back, with more force than even she intended.

Kara let out a humourless laugh.

“Right. You heard all we said…

Inah, how about you talk to me about what Sunday means to _you_?”

Molly nodded solemnly, looking up at her Yeyu.

And so, she began to speak, in a nervous manner, though she couldn’t help letting some of her excitement show:

“I’m excited for all of it.

I’m excited to be an actual member of the church, where me and Mama go.

I’m excited because I’m going to, in what I do, show God that I am ready and wanting to follow Them and be Their disciple.

I’m excited because this isn’t the end though, it marks the _beginning_ of my journey in following God and doing that with the help of Church.

I’m excited to do this on Sunday – with Rev. Elena there and all my friends…and my family…?”

She finished her little speech with a real pleading tone.

For, to Molly, as she thought about it, if her Yeyu wasn’t coming, then really it was probably just her Mama who would join her at church.

Maybe even Uzheiu Eliza would stay at her house or stay at their house with Yeyu, while her Mama and her were at church…

Molly had been looking Kara in the eyes when she finished speaking, hoping for some sort of immediate response.

When it didn’t come, Molly’s gaze shifted downward.

Kara finally snapped out of it, trying to also will the tears that were beginning to fall – not to.

She looked to her daughter, her inah.

“Can I give you a hug, Inah?”

Molly gave a small nod.

Kara moved forward wrapping Molly up in her arms, lovingly.

As she did so, she whispered, “I’m so sorry Inah… It is hard for me sometimes, but don’t worry…

I think I understand more why it’s so important to you and…

I _will_ be there on Sunday.

And I’ll try to make sure Ynugh Alex and Ynugh Kelly are there, too. Ok?”

They were still in their embrace, but Kara could feel Molly smile against her neck.

As they separated, Kara looked at her daughter a little more sternly – “And I’m sorry you heard all that – all that Mama and I said – but we are serious when we say that you are not to use your powers that way. Ok?”

Molly – somewhat glumly but somewhat happily – nodded her head in understanding.

“Yes, Yeyu.”

The conversation proceeded slowly, though it did flow as the three sat and ate the Chinese food.

The rest of the evening came and went. The three of them abiding simply with their usual routines.

They each recognised that things were different, and Kara was going to come to the baptism and even did understand _why_ a bit better, but nevertheless, what had transpired had felt tiring for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked what you read, feel free to comment!
> 
> Also, I’ve been worried about my writing being too out of character for these characters, so if you still enjoyed this, definitely comment please and thank you. :)  
> (I mean, it's a risk that comes with the territory with many AUs, like this one for example, right?)
> 
> Also, as I alluded to above, you'll definitely get a new chapter of this story next week, but I make no promises for when more will be posted subsequently.


	6. Baptism Time: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Molly talk things out some more.
> 
> An attempt is made at convincing Alex to come to the baptism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I’m back, as promised!   
> Not too many author’s notes this time. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_MOLLY LUTHOR-DANVERS, AGE 8_

_LATE FEBRUARY, THURSDAY_

The next morning, the two women sat in bed after having woken up, each lost in their own thoughts.

The night before had been rough and emotional, but there was still the question of where that really left them.

Both of them sat there going through their thoughts on the same subject, though neither speaking.

Finally, Kara spoke up, “I meant what I said, you know, last night. And, well, I meant what I didn’t say…” She laughed lightly.

At Lena’s quizzical look, she continued, “I mean one of the things that I was thinking…and was very close to saying, but didn’t for Molly’s sake, after Molly finished her explanation last night, was how what she said really helped make me want to be there…”

At seeing Lena still holding her puzzled expression (though with a tinge of sadness as well), Kara continued a bit further:

“I mean, I get the impression, from Molly and even maybe from you, that I should want to be there simply because I’m her Mom…

I just don’t, well, _didn’t_ feel that, though.”

Lena sighed and moved closer to her wife.

“Love don’t worry about it. What matters is that Molly wants you there, and you’re going to be there. You’ve talked to Molly and you want to be there now, right?”

“Yeah.

As I say, I do get it now.

It just is a little frustrating to me that it took Molly laying it out herself, the way she did, for me to see it.”

Lena sat there thinking over her words for a moment.

“I’m sorry love.

But we’re each learning, right? We’re each learning how to do this. You’ve never done this before, whether it be raising a kid, or you, a Kryptonian, raising a Christian kid.

So, don’t beat yourself up over this, ok?”

Kara sighed.

“Yeah. You’re right.

As always.”

She added the last part knowing her wife, even after being married for years still was uncomfortable accepting compliments. Even from her wife.

Lena just laughed awkwardly.

“Sure, love. Sure.”

They needed to get up and Lena knew that, but as Kara was about to do just that, Lena pulled her back down asking, “So…how do you intend to get Alex to come, too?

I mean, no offense, but it was hard enough getting you to come. Plus, you’ve said it to Molly now, so like _she_ says, ‘no take-backs’.”

She laughed a little at herself, though she was still quite serious about her overall point.

Kara sighed.

“Well, frankly, I’m figuring I’ll try to appeal to her in a similar way that Molly appealed to me. Well, except kind of in two ways. Not only that Molly wants her there, but I want her there, as my sister – to support Molly and, well, all of us.”

Lena was thoughtful.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good tact.”

They got up not too long after that.

Kara was thankful that she didn’t have any pressing Supergirl business that morning. She really wanted to be present for Molly before she went to school that morning, showing how she was there for her and cared.

Molly was a little subdued that morning before school, but nevertheless, even as she tried not to show it, she was glad her Yeyu was there and a part of her morning routine that morning.

Once Lena left, taking Molly with her, Kara went on her way to CatCo.

First though, she texted her sister trying to arrange lunch or something with her for later.

Come lunchtime though Kara, and to a slightly lesser extent Alex, were preoccupied saving the city from a rogue alien that was wreaking havoc around the city.

As Supergirl finally came flying back into the DEO, she caught up to Alex and J’onn and debriefed.

Following that, Alex pulled Kara aside.

“Hey, sorry about all this, I know you wanted to see me for lunch… What’s up?” Alex asks.

Kara gulps, suddenly all nerves.

Alex laughs a little and shifts from one foot to the other. She still occasionally gets caught off guard at how her sister shifts from her different personas.

Kara looks up at Alex nervously.

Suddenly an idea comes to her – while she hasn’t run it past Lena yet, she hopes it will be fine – “Forget that for now. How about you and Kelly come over tonight? Maybe later like after Molly’s gone to bed, and we can chat then, ok?”

Alex looks at her funnily. “Um...yeah, ok…

Well, I’ll talk to Kelly first about it, but I don’t think we really have plans tonight.

That should be ok.”

She’s still looking at Kara with a funny look.

She knows something is up.

There has to be a _reason_ for why Kara is acting strangely and is so nervous around her.

And well, Alex Danvers being Alex Danvers doesn’t like not knowing what it is.

But she agrees to Kara’s request.

Kara nods and leaves.

Alex is still a little stymied but goes ahead and gets out her phone to text Kelly.

_“Hey Kell, Kara’s asking if we can come over to theirs to talk, like after dinner. Is that ok?”_

After her time at the DEO, Kara had left to check on things at CatCo again before heading back home. She always tried to be home in time to greet Molly from school.

She also made sure, while at CatCo to message Lena about what she had suggested to Alex.

Kara had been trying to keep Lena apprised of her work to get Alex to come to the baptism, and so had already told her of her lunch plans with Alex.

Of course, Lena had also seen the news regarding the lunchtime Supergirl emergency, and so wasn’t terribly surprised that there was a change of plans.

She responded that it was no problem, and they back-and-forthed about the exact the time the other couple should come over.

She looked forward to the time they would spend with Kelly and even Alex and while she was sure Kara had proposed this idea partly just so the focus wouldn’t be just on Kara and Alex talking, her and Kelly would be there, too – she also believed that it would be helpful for the desired objective to have Kelly there. Kelly really was quite a soothing, reasoned presence for Alex and Lena could see that.

Even in the 8 years that Molly had been around already, Kelly just seemed, to Lena, to be more understanding of the religious belief that she and Kara had and worked to foster for Molly…certainly much more than Alex even now still was.

And so, as Lena thought about it, though for her wife it may have been a pretty spontaneous decision, she was quite glad that Kelly and herself would be there tonight.

Later on, after Kara had met Molly from school, after they had chatted for a bit, and after Kara had set her to work on her homework, Lena came in.

Lena got changed and met Kara back in the kitchen.

“Hey love, how was your day?”

Kara turned and their lips met for a kiss.

“Not too bad…”

Lena raised an eyebrow in response.

“Oh?

I know you got a reprieve from talking to Alex about Sunday.”

“Yeah,” Kara nervously laughed.

Kara looked down to the floor, uncertain as to how to proceed. Words could not express how nervous she was for the imminent conversation with Alex.

“Kar, talk to me…”

Kara stayed looking down and silent.

Lena sighed.

“I actually think that what you ended up suggesting – with the four of us together, and here – will actually work in your favour.”

Then, Kara looked up.

“Yeah?”

“I do. You may have thought of it as a spur of the moment thing, but I think it will help. I can be a bit of backup for you if needed, but really, I think it will be great having Kelly there with Alex. You know how much they complement and help each other.”

A small smile slowly started to form on Kara’s face.

“You’re probably right.”

Lena decided to take that as small victory.

They smiled at each other for a moment.

Though Kara and Lena were pretty preoccupied with the whole trying-to-convince-Alex situation, they both still recognised that the events of yesterday evening were still weighing heavily on their daughter’s mind.

That evening Kara and Molly engaged in evening prayers.

Kara was bothered by how cold Molly seemed to her during that, but she tried not to think much of it. She was going to be doing bedtime with Molly tonight and would try to talk to her about it some.

Molly _was_ more stand-offish during the prayers than earlier after school, with Kara, but Kara tried to recognise that it probably had to do with this being a religious rite and so it easily might have brought up feelings about the other religious rite she was to take part in soon.

Once Molly was all ready for bed aside from her bedtime story and lights out, Kara stepped into the room, slowly moving the creaky door to Molly’s room. (They really needed to get that fixed, she thought.)

She walked in and found Molly staring ahead with a blank expression. As Kara walked in Molly’s gaze found her Yeyu but stayed stony.

Kara sighed quietly.

She had decided a little after dinner that she was going to be very frank though caring with Molly. She wanted to bring her in on what was in her mind at least a bit more.

She moved to sit on the small stool they had near Molly’s bed and as she approached Molly’s gaze moved to the ceiling as if the answers to all her problems lay there.

“Inah, I know we haven’t talked much about last night since then, but I did want to say I’m sorry.

I know Sunday, your baptism, is important to you.

That is why I _will_ be there.

I guess, I thought going to church and all was a you and Mama thing.

I guess, partly I’m just surprised at the inclusion.

But I know now that I shouldn’t be.

And that is why I’m sorry.

I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to get here.

But I am _here_ , Inah.”

Molly finally turned and looked at her Yeyu, eyes shimmery with unshed tears.

“You are mine, Inah, my Ehl Kir, and I want to support you in all you do and just in who you are.

Mama…we… _we_ are trying to raise you as a Christian (and a worshipper of Rao), and I know now that…well…I will be right alongside you on your journey as both those things. Those parts of who you are and who you’re becoming.”

She paused for a moment.

“I’m proud of you too, Inah, you know?

I’m proud of you for these decisions you’re making, and really though again you shouldn’t use your powers for listening in to us, I’m proud of how you interrogated me – really, I am. That took something…some guts…and I’m glad you did.

I needed that.

So – thank you Inah.

Thank you, and I look forward to being there on Sunday.”

She sighed. That had been a lot that had been weighing on her and she was glad to get it off her chest.

Sigh completed, Molly leapt from her bed and into her Yeyu’s arms and enveloped her in a giant (or as giant as Molly could manage) hug.

They both sighed and relaxed into it. The mother and daughter bond between the two of them strengthening.

After what _seemed_ like an hour (and however long it was, it was lovely and relaxing), Molly pulled away slightly.

“Thank you Yeyu.

Just like I love both you and Mama, I want both of you at my baptism… Well, we don’t need to say it all again…

Thank you. I’m glad you’ll be there on Sunday.

And you can meet my friends from church!!”

Kara laughed. “Of course! I can’t wait.”

Then a thought occurred to Molly. Something Kara had said the night prior.

“Are Ynugh Alex and Ynugh Kelly coming too?”

Kara’s heart melted a little at the pleading look her daughter gave.

She wanted to say “Yes!” But she knew she also didn’t want to instill false hope in Molly, at least not too much.

She sighed and hung her head slightly.

She looked up at Molly with a determined look on her face.

“I’m working on it. I certainly hope they will.”

Kara looked at the time, and seeing how late it had gotten, proceeded to lights out. She apologised to Molly for missing a story that night, though Molly seemed not too bothered by it.

When she made it back to the living room and to Lena, it was only about 20 minutes before Alex and Kelly were to arrive.

“How’d that go?” Lena asked.

Kara sighed heavily, but contentedly.

“You know, I think it went quite well. I think Molly’s feeling better…I know I am.”

Lena got up and moved to her wife and wrapped her in a hug.

“I’m glad to hear it love.

Are you ready for this?” she asked, indicating the door.

Kara sighed again.

“You know, I think, and I say this in all seriousness, I think I’m as ready as I’ll ever be. I think talking to Molly helped and I think you’re right that it’ll be nice and helpful to have both you and especially Kelly here.

I am still nervous about this conversation, but, well, not _as_ nervous.”

They sat there for a moment, contentedly, just enjoying the space together before Alex and Kelly would arrive.

They were startled out of their reverie when the doorbell rang.

Kara looked at her phone and realised it wasn’t her imagination – they hadn’t been sitting there that long after all – her sister and her wife were early.

Kara and Lena shared a look. Lena nodded and got up to get the door, Kara not too, too far behind.

Lena opened the door to find Kelly’s smiling face with Alex just behind her.

Lena smiled – “Great to see you both! Come on in!”

Kelly brought forward the scotch that she was holding that they had brought for Lena. Lena’s smile got wider at that and though a snide remark about Kelly being her favourite came to mind, she bit her tongue instead settling on a simple thanks.

“We were going to bring something for you too, Kar. We were thinking some alien alcohol, but…” Alex began.

“…Well…we didn’t think tonight was the night for that.” Kelly finished.

Really it had been Kelly who had convinced Alex it wasn’t the night for that. Though Alex was pretty observant, especially when it came to her work, well, Kelly nevertheless caught a lot too.

When Alex had told about the invite, especially when they had talked in person about it later, after the text, Alex had mentioned among other things how nervous Kara had been.   
That had been one of several tells for Kelly that there was something going on, or at the very least it was a serious conversation that Kara wanted to have.

She also tried to be ready, recognising that in Kara inviting _both_ of them, that Kara was probably pretty nervous and maybe, _maybe_ , she would be needing to do more than just listen.

Maybe.

Kara just chuckled nervously in response to Kelly’s statement. However, the grateful look that Lena shot Kelly did not go unnoticed on Kelly’s part.

As Alex made her way into the house, she tried to move the conversation forward, “So, sis, what’d you want to talk about?”

Kara chuckled nervously in response.

Lena saddled up next to her and whispered, “You’ve got this.”

Kara gave a weak smile in response.

“Let’s sit, Alex.”

As Kara and Alex exchanged a few more pleasantries, Lena pulled Kelly aside to the kitchen.

“Kelly, are you ready to calm Alex down soon?” Lena whispered, with a small smile.

Kelly still wasn’t 100% clear what was going on, but she took Lena’s behaviour as a sign that she had been right to be prepared, to well, as Lena put it, calm Alex down.

Kelly sighed and gave a small laugh, “I actually did come prepared for that.”

“Good,” Lena returned as she finished pouring drinks for the four of them.

Lena and Kelly walked over to the edge of the living room and sat on the same side as each of their partners but closer to each other than to their partners.

It seemed like they got there just in time, Lena thought, as she heard Alex say, “Okay Kara, we’ve chit-chatted long enough. You wanted us here to talk… The suspense is killing me. What’s up?”

Here we go, thought Lena.

She reached over and squeezed her wife’s hand.

“Well, I don’t know if you’re aware at all, but Molly is getting baptised on Sunday.”

Already the atmosphere seemed to shift in the room, and Alex’s expression turned hard-to-read.

“And, well, I don’t know what your plans are on Sunday, but…we would _all_ really appreciate it if you…you and Kelly were there on Sunday.”

Kara had decided earlier to try to play it simple and nice. She was inviting Alex and Kelly to the baptism.

If it became an issue, then they would discuss it then.

Which of course, by the looks of it, it would be an issue.

Alex sighed.

“Kara, why would I want to do that?”

Alex shot Lena an angry glance.

“No, seriously explain to me, why I, a non-Christian, who has never supported this corruption of my niece, should be present as you,” she shoots daggers at Lena again, “further this indoctrination of my niece.

Kara – I care for you, you’re my sister. Heck, I try to care for Lena, too – she’s my sister-in-law, and of course I care for Molly, my niece – but I just…I just don’t get _this_.

I don’t get why you insist on indoctrinating her in some useless religion and then try to drag us down with you.

I just don’t get it.

Why couldn’t you be a normal alien?” She let out in a half-laugh.

Kara looked at her sister, shock apparent on her face.

Not just shock though but sorrow and pain.

Uncertain of what else to do, she looked over to Lena, again all those emotions clear on her face.

Lena looked at her and just wished she could relieve her of it all.

Though she hadn’t felt _shock_ like _that_ in a long while, she really was familiar with all those painful feelings, including if not particularly so when brought on by family.

And frankly it wasn’t just her empathy kicking in, she was a _little_ shocked herself at the full extent of what Alex had said.

She knew her sister-in-law wasn’t exactly supportive of them raising Molly as a Christian, but this was a whole other matter.

They should’ve checked on Alex, including about her feelings on such things as this more frequently, Lena supposed.

She didn’t realise just how much animosity Alex still held under the surface towards Kara. That worried her, too.

But in any case, she turned to face Kara and try to show her that it was going to be ok.

Heck, she thought even if they don’t come, well, it would be tough to break to Molly, but at least Eliza and even J’onn would be there. There _would_ be people there to support Molly, just, well, maybe not Alex or Kelly.

Lena moved closer together to Kara, and they snuggled as Lena whispered some comforting sweet nothings in Kara’s ear. Lena made sure to keep their cuddles very PG though with the audience she was not forgetting was there.

It didn’t take long though for Alex to have had enough.

“Eh-rm,” Alex fake coughed.

Kara begrudgingly pulled away some from Lena.

“Well, I guess we’ll be heading out then.”

Kelly got up but didn’t quickly move towards the door as Alex had just done.

“Wait. Alex honey, wait.”

Alex turned, her face softer as she faced Kelly, though her tone was still hard, “What?”

“Alex, please let’s all talk through this. Try to listen to what they’re asking. I mean, really, I think this will be a big part of Molly’s life growing up whether _you_ want it to be or not and so the question is will you let yourself be a part of her life during these moments that are important to her?

I don’t _think_ they’re asking you to become a Christian or go to church every Sunday – they’re asking for you to be there this time because of Molly. _For_ Molly.”

“Molly wants you there, Alex.”

Alex looked over to see Kara standing and slowly approaching.

Kara stopped a little way from Alex, still placing some distance between the two.

“What?” Alex repeated.

“I said, she wants you there, Alex. She wants both of you there.

She’s talked to me – us about it.”

Alex looked at her in disbelief.

Kara sighed.

“Listen, I actually found it hard to believe at first too – hard to believe that she even wanted _me_ there.”

“You’re kidding – you’re her Mom...” Alex responded.

Kara frowned, sadly.

“No, Alex, I’m not. Kidding that is.

I didn’t understand why she would want me there.

I mean, I’m not a Christian. This has been her and Lena’s thing together.

But especially in talking to Molly I’ve grown to recognise that it’s not about me exactly, and, well, like Kelly said we’re not asking you to be a Christian or come every Sunday… –”

  
Kara looked to Lena, nodding at her. Lena smiled back, held her hand, and continued the conversation, “We’re just asking you to come to church with us for Molly, to support her on this day that is special and means so much to her.”

Lena went on further, “Look Alex, I know me being Christian has come as a shock to you. I _know_ you’re not Christian yourself and don’t really understand it and my beliefs.

And I get that that is further brought forward since I’m raising Molly, your niece as a Christian, but please just hear us out.

I mean, heck, it’s not even really for me that you’d be doing it for – as we said, you’d be doing this for Molly.”

Lena narrowed her eyes at Alex.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’ve given us ammunition, even just tonight, for us to begrudge you or not to invite you… I mean, how could you say that about Kara, your sister…

Alex, we’re not exactly a _normal_ bunch. Any of us.”

Lena sighed.

“But I don’t want that.

And I hope you don’t either.

We’re stronger together, ok?

Please. Come with us on Sunday, you and Kelly…heck, then you can see for yourself a bit of what we’re _indoctrinating_ Molly with.”

It was silent for a moment.

For what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, Kelly approached Alex.

“Alex, honey –” She gave Alex a small, chaste kiss.

“Please, let’s give this a shot, ok?”

Alex gave a small, affirmative nod.

Kelly looked towards Lena and Kara, giving them grateful looks, hoping the full extent of what she wanted to communicate was put across.

She was thinking that what needed to be said had been said and that she and Alex would go home now.

She also was planning on still working on Alex.

For her part, Kelly _was not_ Alex – she wanted to go.

Kara was still a little out of it, particularly after Alex’s outburst, but she looked up and gave a limp nod.

Lena, the more alert in the moment of the two, looked up and gave Kelly a sympathetic and caring nod. She mouthed the words, “See you later.”

Kelly mothed back, “You too. Thanks,” as she moved to the door.

Once Kelly and Alex left, Kara collapsed on the couch, exhausted from the encounter.

“C’mon love. Tomorrow’s a new day – let’s go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Feel free to comment, please and thank you!
> 
> Sadly, I haven’t made much headway on the next part, so no promises on when it’s coming.
> 
> If anyone is interested, we will hear more from Alex (when she’s calmed down and hopefully come to her senses some), just not quite yet.


	7. Chapter 7: Baptism Time: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Eliza’s visit to the Luthor-Danvers household.
> 
> Also, Eliza’s introspective and we see a bunch of flashbacks from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s me again! 
> 
> I hope folks are still interested in this story, ‘cause I’m back! :)   
> I had been visiting family but have finally come back to, y’know, live my own life and such, but since I crossed borders I had to quarantine, and anyway, that particularly really messed up my writing mojo. 
> 
> I finally have gotten it back now and am excited to finally post a new chapter!! :) 
> 
> I had a bunch more ideas for this story, some of which you’ll see or begin to see in this chapter.
> 
> Hopefully you’ll enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and quick Kryptonian refresher that you might need for this chapter:
> 
> Uzheiu = grandma/grandmother  
> Ynugh = aunt  
> Inah = daughter  
> Ehl Kir = Little Star  
> Yeyu = Mum/Mom/etc…

_MOLLY LUTHOR-DANVERS, AGE 8_

_LATE FEBRUARY, SATURDAY_

“Uzheiu, uzheiu!!!”

The whole house woke up to the loud sounds of Molly greeting, or more accurately waking up, her grandmother.

In the faint hope that she got to Molly before Molly woke up Eliza, Lena rushed and tried to stop Molly.

She found her in the hallway before the guest bedroom.

“Molly! Bug, stop. It’s still early. Let uzheiu sleep, ok?”

They stared each other down for a moment.

Molly took up a pose mimicking her Yeyu, or at least her Yeyu when she would be Supergirl.

Lena tried to supress the laugh that came to her at her daughter’s antics.

“Now you listen here, little miss,” Lena whispered, “uzheiu came in late last night and she should be able to sleep. Come on.”

Just as Molly was about to give in and follow Lena, the door to the guest room opened and Eliza stepped out.

“Good morning, Molly,” Eliza calmly greeted her granddaughter, as she opened her arms inviting her in for a hug.

She was still a little tired after having been abruptly awoken by Molly, but she was so glad for this time she was going to be spending with Molly.

Molly rushed towards her uzheiu as though she were a linebacker for the National City Sharks, using a tad more super-strength than Eliza was expecting.

Lena moved forward towards the two. “Mind your powers now, Molly. Like you do with me, remember?”

“Yes, Mama,” Molly said moving her head to the side so Lena could hear her as she continued hugging her uzheiu, even if noticeably gentler now.

As Lena moved closer, she whispered to Eliza, “Sorry about that. Are you ok?”

Eliza nodded and laughed, though Lena didn’t miss Eliza’s wince when laughing.

Lena nodded and didn’t make more of a fuss of it then, though she told herself she would get Kara to x-ray her later to make sure Eliza was okay.

The three of them made their way to the kitchen, Molly holding on tight to Eliza’s hand.

Lena got the coffee going for her, Eliza, and even Kara (though Kara didn’t need it like the other two).

Eventually Kara joined them, and Molly rejoiced as finally, she declared, the prayer over the food could be said.

Eliza tried to be as normal as she could regarding the mealtime prayer.

Just like every other visit.

But this visit _was_ different for her.

This was her granddaughter’s baptism – and frankly, she wasn’t sure how she even felt about that.

They ate and later spent a great deal of the day at the park, the four of them.

That evening while Kara and Lena were making dinner Molly and Eliza hung out and chatted in the living room.

(Eliza, being the grandmother, said she would make dinner, but she knew Lena and Kara would argue that _they_ should. She wasn’t worried though, as she actually wanted to talk to Molly alone, for a bit. And so, she purposefully gave in on letting Kara and Lena cook.)

Molly and Eliza sat there on the couch, Molly entranced by the music she had put on, on her phone, by her current favourite artist.

Eliza sat there for a moment herself, thinking over how she wanted to say…what she wanted to say.

“Molly, are you excited for tomorrow?”

Molly sat, still looking down at her phone, as she said, “Oh yeah! I’m super excited. I can’t wait.”

Then she looked up at her uzheiu. Her eyes narrowed, just slightly.

“Why? Do you not want to come either?”

Eliza moved backwards slightly, eyes widening slightly, looking as though she had been caught.

“No, no…what makes you say that?”

Molly frowned but tried to speak confidently.

“Well, Yeyu didn’t want to come, but I guess I’ve convinced her now. I also just have this…feeling mostly…that Ynugh Alex and Ynugh Kelly might not want to come either.

Well, and now you ask me this, too…

Of course, I’m excited for tomorrow!

Tomorrow I get to a-ffirm my commitment to Jesus and God and to following them through the help of my church! Why shouldn’t I be excited? Plus, my friends from church are going to be there and then here for playing after!

It’s going to be a great day…I just don’t understand why no one else seems to get it.

I mean, Mama seems to get it, I guess. But she’s usually busy. So, we don’t talk much about this stuff.

I mean, I’ve been talking about it with Rev. Elena in our classes about this stuff, but that doesn’t really count.

I have been talking to my church friends about it…”

She trailed off as she indicated her phone where she would talk to her friends.

Eliza sighed.

“Never mind, Little One.

Of course, it means a lot to you.

I’m glad.”

_FLASHBACK_

_Eliza gave her friend Kimmy a hug goodbye and went back into the house._

_She went to go to the living room, ready to read some more of the book she was currently reading for school, when she heard her father roar: “Elizabeth Ann Cooper! Get in here.”_

_She quickly made her way to the dining room where she’d heard her father’s voice come from._

_“Now – I’m not mad, not at you.”_

_He sighed._

_“I just got off the phone with Kimberly’s parents. For one thing, we both agree that you are never to see her again. Not here and nowhere else. She will still be attending school, the same school as you, but you are not – not – to socialise with her._

_I do want to be clear though, this is not because of you, or anything you’ve done._

_This is on her, and her decisions.  
Her parents had called me, because they couldn’t find her. They had just grounded her but then she nevertheless left the house.”_

_He sighed again, not wanting to have this conversation at all with his daughter._

_“Elizabeth, Kimberly, her parents have found out, is_ insisting _she’s a homosexual.”_

_“Oh,” Eliza uttered as a response._

_She decided to act surprised, though truthfully Kimmy had, well, come out to her awhile ago. Eliza hadn’t seen it as a big deal, though she recognised a few things, such as the fact that it seemed like a rarity that she knew_ anyone _who was gay, or at least, as she thought about it, who she_ knew _was gay. She had also recognised that it was very important and tender of a subject, to Kimmy. And so, she decided to treat it as such. Lastly, she had recognised, well she’d had a feeling at least, that this wasn’t something her parents needed to know about or know that she knew._

_And so, as she sat there in front of her father, she tried to act surprised._

_Her father, for a second, appeared shocked._

_Great, Eliza thought, he knows that I knew. I must have not acted shocked enough._

_Suddenly, her father relaxed and grew warmer._

_“You probably don’t even know what I’m talking about. You’re still so young…”_

_He shook his head at his own self-perceived foolishness._

_“Elizabeth, a homosexual is someone who insists that they ‘love’ people of the same sex. Take yourself, Elizabeth, you’re_ not _a homosexual. As you’re a girl, you like boys. Not only because that is the natural way of the world, but the divinely given way. That is the way that God says is right and true. Girls fall in love and marry boys and boys do the same with girls._

_However, a homosexual like Kimberly insists, even though she’s a girl, that she also loves girls._

_This is sinful and is one way that makes someone go to Hell after they die.”_

_In that moment, Eliza grew scared. She didn’t want her friend to go to hell. As she had learned already, going to church, she and everyone should follow God’s teachings and Hell was a place definitely to be avoided._

_But at the same time, this didn’t seem right. Why would God say that Kimberly was…‘wrong’…just because she was a girl who loved girls?_

_She was called out of her thoughts by her father._

_“Well, do you understand me, Elizabeth?_

_The lifestyle, that that Kimberly girl is trying to live is sinful and wrong. You are not to associate with her at all, and she is never to come back here. Understand?”_

_Eliza looked up, uncertain frankly of how to proceed. And so, he did her best to look steadfast as she looked him in the eye and nodded affirmatively._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The news spread like wildfire in the small town in coastal California that Eliza and her family lived in._

_Come Sunday, the preacher at the church in town decided that the obvious need to address the congregation about that Sunday, was surrounding the sinful evils of homosexuality._

_And so, fire and brimstone was rained down through his words._

_He spoke horribly about Kimmy, while also commending her parents for standing with the Lord, for their shunning of her._

_Eliza, for her part sat there, a girl of two minds._

_Part of her wanted to listen and abide by the preacher’s words, as that was what she had been taught to do._

_But another part of her, one that seemed to have more control of her then, just couldn’t shake how, well,_ awful _the preacher was being to Kimmy and by extension others like her, and just how wrong that seemed._

_She just didn’t understand._

_She understood that apparently there were parts of the Bible that specifically said that girls and girls couldn’t be in love and same for boys and boys. She’d even read some of them, and she…_ guessed _…that sort of seemed to be what they were saying… She wasn’t sure._

_Other parts of the Bible seemed extra clear to her, though._

_“Love thy neighbour as thyself,” and Jesus looking for people those in charge were shoving aside, like Zacchaeus._

_She just didn’t understand what was the “right” way._

_She knew one thing for certain, though – she knew where her parents stood. She knew_ their _thoughts on this._

_And so, she decided two things going forward – one, she would pray nightly. Her parents already made her do so, but now she would do so with more fervent and intentional devotion._

_She still believed in God, and surely, He would be able to help._

_Two, she would keep her head down._

_She had looked around subtly that day in church, and to her consternation it appeared that most people appeared enraptured, captivated, and fully in agreement with the preacher._

_The main person she saw who didn’t seem to be in line was Kimmy, whose parents had insisted on continuing to drag her to church._

_She looked…she looked miserable._

_Eliza’s eyes had met Kimmy’s for the briefest of a second, before Kimmy dropped her eyes and looked down._

_And so, Eliza decided, she would keep her head down, too._

_My parents and the town need not know my true feelings, Eliza thought._

_She decided, once she left her family, once she was grown, then she would show her true colours, and be her true, independent self, driven by her_ own _values._

_But that time was yet to come._

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

_Eliza let herself be led through the doors of the church. Steve had insisted that this was a “cool” church, and “one of the better ones.” And so, she had acquiesced and tagged along for worship on Sunday morning._

_She liked Steve._

_They had been dating for the better part of a year now._

_He was quirky and though he didn’t have_ as _strong an interest in science and biology as she did, they shared many extracurricular interests, attending many protests together._

_It also, sadly,_ helped _having him by her side in her biology classes as she tried to fight her way through them at San Francisco State College._

_They had talked about religion some, between the two of them. Begrudgingly so for Eliza._

_Eliza had told him that she had grown up religiously but wasn’t religious anymore._

_She didn’t talk to him about the faith she still struggled with and tried to hold onto._

_She didn’t talk to him about her childhood experience with Kimmy._

_Truthfully, she wasn’t even sure where she stood, these days, religiously, and so she had decided that…she didn’t. She didn’t stand anywhere religiously._

_Steve saw through that though. He wasn’t going to make her go to church if she really didn’t want to, but, well, he was going to_ try _to get her to go._

_And so, they walked through those doors together._

_And inside…well, they might as well have parted ways._

_Though they sat beside each other, there were completely different experiences unfolding for each of them._

_Steve sat there enjoying the music and singing along to the Praise and Worship music. He sat there listening to the words of the preacher as he presented well-crafted exegesis and metaphor together. (Including prescient points about US involvement in Vietnam.)_

_Eliza – Eliza sat and turned inward. Occasionally she would catch the goings-on of the service surrounding her, mostly however she was busy reflecting and using her place in this space – this sanctuary – a place she hadn’t stepped in, in, well, who knows how long, to process and discern._

_She thought about her experiences with religion of her youth._

_She thought about how much they affected her, causing her to shove aside religion – as much as she could for years._

_She thought about how that, really, had been the foundation for her distaste of religion. How, from then it was simply a matter of being on the lookout for the ammunition for her internal argument of why religion was awful and antithetical, at the very least to her and who she was, if not to people as a whole._

_She thought about how nevertheless, she couldn’t seem to fully escape it._

_She thought about the many times, at this point, that she read through the Bible and the still frequent even if not quite daily occurrence of her praying._

_She thought about the “how” she would pray. How she would do so almost more out of habit and ritual now more than anything else. She didn’t truly think, and hadn’t thought for some time, that the words she uttered or thought would truly travel up to some guy in the sky who had created, well, Creation with a capital “C.” Heck, she hadn’t been sure for a while now that there even was a guy in the sky who had created it all._

_She thought then though that what she did know – that a practice like that, of praying, heck even of coming into this space with reverence – that there was something within such practices that she drew comfort in._

_She wasn’t sure of the why or well, much else about it._

_She wasn’t sure about the other trimmings of religion or specifically Christianity, but she grew, in that moment, more certain of that that she did know, that that she did hold dear, even if she didn’t have all the answers._

_Just as the service was wrapping up, she found herself thinking of a couple songs. She had developed over the years a definite interest in musical theatre and there was a show she quite liked called_ Gypsy _, that came to her then._

_She thought about the song she had first heard from it – played on the radio – “Together, Wherever We Go.”_

_She could hear a good chunk of the song play out in her head, but she paused on these words, “Wherever I go I know she goes. / No fits, no fights, no feuds / and no egos, Amigos, together!”_

_But then that reminded her of a song she had found from that same show that she hadn’t heard on the radio, but called to her in that moment, “You’ll Never Get Away from Me.”_

_“You'll_

_Never get away from me_

_You can climb the tallest tree_

_I'll be there somehow_

_True, you could say ‘Hey, here's your hat’_

_But a little thing like that_

_Couldn't stop me now”_

_She chuckled lightly to herself._

_She thought, as people began to get up to chit-chat, the service having finished, that for better or for worse – this was kind of how she thought of God._

_However, whomever, God was – she could never get away and they would be together, wherever they went._

_END FLASHBACK_

_FLASHBACK_

_It had been a few months since her new daughter, her adopted, Kryptonian daughter’s arrival – Kara – her name was._

_They – her and Jeremiah – were determined that she would have the most normal childhood that they could provide._

_Of course, Alex had decided to go above and beyond in that respect – showing Kara how frustrating sibling relationships could be here on Earth._

_One beautiful Saturday morning, Eliza went out to tend to her garden early._

_She was practically given a fright though, when she saw on the patio, Kara, sitting in a humble supplicant position, quietly uttering words in what Eliza could only assume was Kryptonian._

_Eliza decided that her gardening could wait, at least a little bit, and she tried to quietly approach Kara._

_Of course, Kara being Kryptonian and having only recently somewhat gotten a grasp of her powers, sensed Eliza’s approach._

_As Eliza came near, Kara’s eyes opened and grew large. She stopped her speech, shrunk inward, and moved a little back._

_Eliza nevertheless moved to sit beside the young teenager._

_“My dear, don’t worry. I’m not worried about anyone seeing you or anything. It’s early and we’re hidden away due to the foliage.”_

_Kara moved forward a bit, putting herself in line with where Eliza was sitting, and seemed a little more at ease._

_“But I am curious,” Eliza continued, “what were you doing – just now?”_

_Kara made a face as she searched her mind for the word._

_“I believe it’s called, ‘praying,’ in English,” Kara eventually supplied._

_“Oh.”_

_That was all Eliza returned as response._

_Thinking she’d done something wrong; Kara began to get up to go back inside._

_Eliza stopped her – “Sweetie, no, stop – tell me more. Please.”_

_And so, Kara obliged. She sat back down, and Eliza sat and learned._

_She learned about Rao._

_She learned about religious traditions and rites as they had been done on Krypton._

_Kara even attempted to translate bits and pieces of the prayer she had been praying into English for Eliza._

_As Eliza sat there within this memory though, what she really thought about, remembered thinking about really, was how surprised and impressed she was at what was unfolding in front of her._

_Here was this teenager, bright and capable it seemed, and yet her family, her world,_ her whole world _, had all been snatched from her._

_How_ cruel _it all was._

_And yet when it came to it, she knew what she apparently had to do – she had to pray._

_Pray to a god who some in a similar or even less grueling situation would think had abandoned them._

_But not Kara, not this girl from a far-off, now gone planet._

_She held strong and put her faith in a higher power._

_And frankly, Eliza had to admire her for that._

_She couldn’t_ not _admire her for that, she thought._

_Eventually the conversation between the two wrapped up._

_Eliza simply made certain to reiterate that she shouldn’t speak Kryptonian when others were around, purposefully not telling her not to pray or engage religiously, or even the nebulous, “Don’t do that around others,” that she frequently used._

_Simply, “Remember, no Kryptonian around others.”_

_And so, they parted ways for that morning, with Eliza full of_ admiration _for this girl from Krypton._

_END FLASHBACK_

Eliza suddenly came out of her reverie of memory with a start.

As she tried to gather herself, she saw Molly setting the table and surmised dinner must be almost ready.

She made her way over to the kitchen, wanting to check on things there before having a seat at the table.

Lena, while preoccupied with the food, assured her that it was going well and was just about ready.

Kara, who hadn’t been given much to do with dinner that night anyway, immediately noticed that something was amiss with Eliza.

Kara approached her and gently said, “Eliza, everything ok?”

It was only then that Eliza realised how teary-eyed she had gotten. She sighed and wiped the bits of moisture aside.

“I will be.”

She sighed again.

“Let’s-let’s talk later – perhaps after Molly goes to bed?”

Kara, uncertain as to what to say, having not seen her adoptive mother like this many times at all, simply nodded.

Eliza left the kitchen area and moved to sit beside Molly at the table.

Molly looked up at her with her brow furrowed.

“I know you came all this way, Uzheiu, but are you sure you want to come tomorrow morning?”

She looked downward for a second.

“You-you don’t have to,” she stammered.

Eliza, saddened at the effect she was having on the young girl – her granddaughter – firmed her resolve.

“No, Molly, right now I want nothing more than to be there at your baptism tomorrow.”

Molly looked at her for a second before seeming to accept the answer.

Eliza wondered, for a second whether to admit what she was about to say… “You know, Molly, I’ve never been to a baptism before…well, not in _quite_ some time, at least.”

Molly sat there contemplatively. It was only the sight of her Mama walking over with platters of food that shifted things and brought a giant smile to her face.

The conversation flowed easily enough, though for most if not all of the table’s occupants, they sat preoccupied in their minds with other things.

Eventually the meal wrapped up and Kara and Molly got up to take part in their evening prayers in the study.

Lena got to clearing the table and getting started on prepping the dishwasher and such, when Eliza approached.  
“Dear, you slaved over dinner – let me.”

“Oh, it’s nothing –” Lena began but when Eliza gave her a look, she acquiesced.

So, Lena sat down at the table again, as Eliza got to taking care of the dishes.

While in the study, Molly and Kara were finishing up their prayers.

“Yeyu…you were never baptised, were you?” Molly begins slowly.

Kara sits there for a moment, frozen still.

Molly takes her Yeyu’s silence in stride, continuing, “I mean, I guess you weren’t, being from Krypton…and you haven’t spoken of baptism or anything like it on Krypton…so, yeah, I guess that makes sense if…”

Eventually, Molly’s rambling snaps her out of it.

She turns to her inah, her Ehl Kir, her face full of warmth and love – “No, inah, I’ve never been baptised.

Do you think that’s okay?”

Molly then mildly freaked out.

“Oh no, Yeyu! Of course! No one _has_ to be baptised…” Molly trailed off as she tried to find her words. She had stressed the word “has,” much more than she ever usually would, over-compensating for her fear of offending her Yeyu.

Kara gave her a light chuckle.

“I’m glad you think so inah.”

She paused for a second, before adding, “Let’s head back. It’s pretty dark in here, eh?”

Molly simply nodded and got up with Kara as they left the study.

As they left, they entered the living room to find Eliza and Lena sitting there.

Eliza was sitting in a grand armchair they had while Lena was sitting in a chair beside.

Kara guided Molly to the couch.

Spurred by Molly’s comments, Kara wanted to chat a bit before they sent Molly to bed.

Kara looked to Lena.

Lena, after years of having gotten to know each other, knew exactly what the look meant.

(It may have also helped that Molly was a little loud with her defensive declaration in the study, as well.)

“Inah, I know we’ve talked about this already, but tomorrow’s the big day and all, and, well, would you tell me again what tomorrow means to you?”  
  


Molly looked up at her Yeyu, worried that she’d upset her.

“Umm…well, it’s about saying to God and Jesus my intent and desire to follow them and walk in their path. Publicly.”

She wasn’t sure how much more of an explanation her Yeyu wanted or expected, and that in and of itself, kind of worried her.

Molly’s response was pretty much what Kara thought she would say.

And though she was determined after the comments during prayer time to talk to Molly about them, well, she was a little uncertain how best to do that.

Luckily for her, Lena swept in.

“Molly, why do you think it’s _important_ to get baptised?”

Molly spoke slowly as she tried to answer.

“Umm…well, it’s important because of what I said – to show God and Jesus that you’re following them.”

Lena nodded, but recognised then that a different tact might be needed.  
She knew that Hell, and even salvation to an extent, were not subjects that the church she and Molly went to spoke extensively on, but she knew they were important in the culture and Christianity at-large.

“Molly I don’t think you’re wrong about the answers you’ve given.”

She paused.

“Molly” – she decided to try a more direct approach – “are you scared of going to Hell?”

Molly looked like she’d been caught.

“Well, no –”

“– because I’m getting baptised.”

“– because you’re getting baptised?”

Molly and Lena finished Molly’s sentence together.

Lena sighed.

“Molly…”

Lena’s mind went to all the pre-baptismal classes that her daughter had been taking – surely, the Rev. Elena, who Lena trusted, hadn’t been filling her daughter’s head with ideas of baptismal regeneration, trying to avoid Hell, and such as that.

“Molly, has Rev. Elena been talking to you about this? About your baptism helping you av –” she couldn’t even finish the sentence.

“No, I mean, we’ve been talking about baptism but not really about Hell.”

“Then Molly, where did you get these ideas?”

Molly quickly responded, “The Bible,” while quietly adding “Kyle…Kari’s brother.”

Lena sighed.

Seeing however the time and seeing another yawn escape Molly, Lena decided then that they would continue this discussion in the morning.

“Molly, I think it’s late and we should talk more about this before we leave tomorrow.”

Lena looked to Kara to see where she was at.

Kara appeared quite tired too, but she also appeared ready for whatever Lena proposed.

They shared a glance, Kara nodded, and turned to Molly – “Molly who do you want to get you ready for bed?”

Molly thought about it, but not for long before declaring – “Uzheiu.”

Kara looked up at Eliza. She knew, for whatever reason, that Eliza was actually struggling a bit.

Nevertheless, Eliza nodded and smiled at Molly.

“You go get started and I’ll be there soon, sweetie.”

As soon as Molly left the room Kara and Lena locked eyes.

It felt like there was much to discuss.

But Kara also remembered that Eliza was troubled by something earlier.

She slowly pulled her eyes from Lena’s and shifted to Eliza.

“Eliza…how are you doing?”

Eliza simply nodded and said, “When I get back, we can talk.”

Eliza left shortly after to find Molly in her room.

“What story should I read you tonight, sweetie?”

Molly turned to really look at her uzheiu.

“Can you just tell me one tonight – please?”

It took her a second, but Eliza agreed.

That evening she told her granddaughter the story of Kara, her mother.

The girl from Krypton.

She told her the story from her, Eliza’s, perspective.

Full of admiration and love and pride.

And she made sure to include the time she saw her praying.

They both benefitted that night, from that story.

Molly was really just wanting and needing to hear Eliza’s voice to bring her to sleep.

While for Eliza, it helped bring things to a greater clarity.

Once she finished and saw that Molly was long asleep, she left and went back to the living room.

Kara got up and approached he adoptive mother as she approached the living room again.

She wrapped her arms around the older woman warmly and said, “We’re here, Eliza. Whatever you need.”

Eliza nodded and went to sit back down.

Kara continued, “We’re not sure if you really want to talk about it with us – whatever it is – but if you do, we’re here.”

Lena added, from her place now beside Kara, “Yes, we both are, Eliza. I’m sorry I didn’t notice anything earlier, but if you want to talk, we’re here.”

Eliza sighed.

“Well, I suppose it started when I heard that Molly was being baptised. It just, since then, has brought up some old feelings in me. Old memories.”

Eliza paused, just sitting there for a moment.

“You know,” she started again, looking between Kara and Lena, “I was raised Christian…

Still am…I think…

I’ve just…had some bad and well, conflicting experiences with religion and Christianity over my life and I just…”

She shook her head.

“I just didn’t expect to find myself so close to it again.

Before tomorrow morning, well, I’m not sure when the last time was I actually stepped in a church.”

Kara sat there unsure of what to do.

She hoped Lena knew, because, gosh, she thought, she hadn’t a clue. All this having to do with a religion that wasn’t hers…it was all more Lena’s forte.

Lena though did know what to do – at least somewhat.

“Eliza.

I’m sorry.

I’m sorry that my bringing Christianity into this family, even if not for the first time, brings back such pain.

I wanted to share with Molly the joy that _I_ have been able to find through this path.

But I also recognise – and am frustrated by – the great deal of pain and suffering this path, or at least one similar or adjacent to it, has brought to so many.

I am sorry.”

Eliza looked at her daughter-in-law and saw such brokenness and yet such firm resolve and also such warmth and love.

She frankly still couldn’t quite understand how all that could be a part of the puzzle of who Lena was. She was all that…and a Christian. And a lesbian…

Eliza just couldn’t understand how it could all fit together.

“Don’t be sorry dear…

I’m – I’m glad that your faith means so much to you.

I should be the one apologising for ruining such a special occasion.”

Kara piped up then, between the two of them – “You haven’t ruined it,” she begins, trying her best to comfort her adoptive mother. “It’s Alex who will have ruined it, if Kelly doesn’t get her to come,” she finishes, her anger at Alex apparent.

Eliza simply raised her eyebrow at Kara, but it was Lena who answered.

“We tried to invite Alex to come tomorrow, but not only was she pretty clear that she has no desire to come, but she said some hurtful things, especially about Kara and about Kara being religious.”

“Oh, my dear…I’m so sorry…” Eliza brought Kara in for a hug.

As the two pulled apart, Lena declared that she was going to head to bed. She decided she would give Kara and Eliza a moment more.

The two of them sat back down.

“Dear, I’m sorry about Alex…

I am _so glad_ though that you’ve found someone in Lena who accepts you so fully – even your faith.

And even more so that you get to impart that to your little girl.

I’m very happy for you.”

Kara just sat there as some tears began to well in her eyes.

“Thanks, Eliza,” she managed to get out.

Eliza simply nodded.

As she got up and left the room, she gave a “goodnight, Kara,” to her daughter from the stars.

Kara made her way to her and Lena’s bed not too long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m biting off a lot more than I originally meant to when starting this story, frankly.   
> I’m hoping what I bring up is welcome and enjoyed, and that I haven’t bitten off *more* than I can chew.
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter that is already partly written!
> 
> As always feel free to come talk to me in the comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks any and all for reading this!!
> 
> I'm so super excited about this story and already have 10 more ideas for further one-shots.
> 
> I'm also already writing the next one, which actually should be the only that really deviates from the formula as it's going to be kind of a direct follow-up to this one - BUT all the rest will be like, "moments-based," I guess focusing on integral moments and ideas for the lives of this family.
> 
> Please feel free to kudo and even comment if you feel so inclined! I would very much appreciate it!!


End file.
